I Won't Give Up
by lexiepuckerman14
Summary: Set in season 2. What if Blaine and Quinn slept together during Blame it when he thought he was bi ? What happens when Quinn gets another positive pregnancy test but her baby's father is gay and she's in love with someone else? How will they deal with the conquences and each other. Main Klaine&Quick. Side Samcedes and Brittana.
1. Preface

Set in season 2. Blaine is gay but when drunk he sleeps with Quinn. She gets pregnant and he steps up even though they dont love each other. See their journey through this different experience. The first chapter will be a look at the future but I will not give away if its a boy or a girl. Everything that happened up to Blame It is the same except Puck and Lauren never started dating.

Quinn's POV-

"Quinn, wasnt it all worth it?" Blaine asked as he picked up our baby and held it for the first time. I looked over at them and smiled.

"Yeah, it was." I agreed. After a long, long labor our baby was born. It had Blaine's curls but my piercing green eyes.

"Are you sure you want to keep it? I know everything that happned with Beth but are you sure we're ready?" Blaine asked nervously.

"I'm sure Blaine, I cant loose another baby. Its mine and I dont want to let it go." I smiled.

"Okay, well just know Im still here whenever you need me." Blaine smiled. He had surprisingly been very supportive and helpful throughout my entire pregnancy.

"And me." Puck added walking through the door. He carried a McDonalds bag and the smell of fries and chicken entered my nose.

"And me too." Kurt piped in walking in behind Puck. Kurt and I had actually become close friends in the past couple of months.

"See, we have lots of support. Not to mention everyone from glee club." I reminded Blaine. Puck handed me the fries and kissed my cheek.

"How are you feeling babe?" Puck asked me.

"Sore, not as bad as when I had Beth though." I smiled. After I had Beth I couldnt walk for three days. I felt sore but if I wanted to I could walk around.

"Thats good, are you up to any more visitors?" Kurt asked.

"Who's here?" I asked confused. All of glee club had already been here to visit.

"Your mom, and Blaine's parents." Puck said quietly. I looked up at Blaine and he sighed.


	2. Blame It On The Alochol

*Please Vote for Quinn to have a boy or girl by posting a review:)*

Quinn's POV-

I woke up in a strange room with someone snoring next to me. My head was spinning as I tried to remember exactly what was going on. I sat up and realized I was only wearing a blue t-shirt. A man's t-shirt. I looked over at the sleeping figure and almost had a heart attack. I was half naked next to Blaine Anderson. Kurt's secret crush and mayor of gay town. I thought back to what I did last night.

**Flashback (Last Night: after Rachel's Party)-**

"Blainey, wont your family be home?" I asked as he let me in the door. Kurt had offered us a ride but we decided to take a cab to his parents house. After Blaine and Rachel sang 'Dont You Wat Me?' I was totally turned on and I followed him to the kitchen where he was getting a drink. We had ended up making out and things would have gone further but Sam walked in. He was totally plastered and told me to vote for him for president. Blaine quickly said cab now and we were out the door. We made sure no one saw us leave together and we ended up on his front porch.

"Nope." He popped the p. "My sister is at a sleepover at her friends house and my parents are on some business thingy."

"You said thingy." I snorted.

"Lets get inside." He said quickly. We walked inside and I turned around to kiss him a lot. He wrapped his arms around me and I put my legs around his waist. He carried me up the stairs to his room and we contiued from there.

**End Of Flashback-**

"Blaine!" I shook his shoulder awake. He looked around and sat up. He was shirtless and showed off a nice set of abs.

"Quinn?" He said confused.

"Blaine, I think we... you know... slept together last night." I said uncomfortably.

"Yeah I remember. Well, some of it. We were both drunk." He said disoriented.

"Not to be rude, I had fun but it was a one time thing."

"No, I understand. Could you do me a favor, and umm... kiss me?"

"Umm... I like someone Blaine. Actually Im in love with them."

"I like someone too. I just need to know if Im gay or... bi." He frowned. I shrugged, one kiss compared to what we did seemed like nothing. I leaned foward and pushed my lips to his. They were soft almost like a girls lips and he was not a bad kisser but I didnt feel the spark. We pulled away after a minute.

"Yeah, Im gay. That was nice but no... thanks for clearing that up though." He smild.

"Can we keep this to ourselves? One kiss is fine but I promised myself to remain celibate again until after Beth was born. If it gets out that I broke my promise..." My voice trailed. What would Puck think? I said no to him more times than I could count and now I gave it up to someone Ive known for a few weeks.

"No problem, I understand. I like Kurt and I think if he found out then I would loose all my chances with him."

"Okay. Just a tip, Kurt likes you too. So dont wait too long." I smiled.

"Thanks Quinn."

"No problem, just could you tell me where I can find my clothes?"

"I think we left them on my desk." He said pointing to the corner of his room. Sure enough my dress, panties and bra were sitting there and my shoes on the floor.

"I'll go under the covers. Let me know when your done."

"Such a gentleman." I mused. I got dressed and said goodbye quickly. I hadnt even realized I didnt have a ride home. It looked fairly familar so I decided to walk home, the exersize would do me good.

**Please REVIEW:) Just wondering, should I stick to the storylines on the show or do my own thing? Let me know what you think. And dont forget to vote for boy or girl.**


	3. Sexy

**Okay thanks for everyons suggstions. I decided I will kind of go by the show, obviously changing some things. Plus I will probably be including an part with Blaine's POV.*Noah never went to juvie & Blaine is a junoir like Quinn, Kurt and Puck* Also thanks for voting for boy/girl so far its:**

**Boy: 1**

**Girl: 3**

**Quinn's POV-**

After Blaine and I slept together I decided to rejoin the celibacy club. I figured it was the way to get God to forgive me again for sinning. Rachel happened to be the only other member besides Ms. Pillsbury.

"So, Im happy to announce there hasnt been another unwanted teen pregnancy in almost a year. Great job." Ms. Pillsbury said cheerfully. I rolled my eyes, it wasnt like anyone would want to get pregnant on purpose.

"So Quinn, about your relationahip with Finn..." Rachel started.

"Rachel, I dont mind us being sort of friends but please stop asking me about Finn. I rejoined the celibacy club to think about myself. If you want to know, we never slept together and we never will. Im in love with someone else."

"Sam and Santana are dating now." She pointed out.

"Its not Sam."

"Who is it then?" She pushed.

"If we start dating then Ill tell you, until then you dont need to know." I sighed. The bell rang and it was time to go home.

"Okay, see you ladies on Wednesday. Remember Celibacy is key." She said handing us both a heart lock necklace but kept the keys. I walked down the hall to my locker and spot Puck by the water fountain. I walked over to him and smiled.

"Sup Fabray?"

"Nothing Puckerman. I was just wondering, could you put this on around my neck?" I asked handing him the necklace I just got.

"Sure." His warm hands brushed against my neck. He put it on and I turned around.

"Thanks." I leaned on my toes and kissed his cheek which confused the hell out of him. Then I walked back down the hall only turning around once to see him staring at me. I smiled to myself.

**The Next Day-**

Mr. Shu had decided that as juniors we should all get a sex ed lesson. It made no sense since more than half of us had already had sex. He invited Ms. Holiday in and she sang some song about wanting to touch someone. I thought it was insane until I noticed Puck staring at her. I decided I had to do something to get his attention. I walked right up to him and took him to be my dance partner. He held onto my waist as I teased him.

"Thanks for the dance." He smirked.

"No problem, it was my pleasure." I smiled back. I walked down the empty halls to my locker.

"Yo! Fabray!" Puck called after me.

"Yes?" I turned around and asked sweetly.

"What the hell was that?" He said confused.

"What was what?"

"You pretty much dry humped me in front of everyone and left. Whats up with that?"

"I dont want a sexual relationship, but I do want a relationship. Im back in the celibacy club." I said leaving behind a shocked Puck as I walked down the hall to the parking lot. I was hoping he would catch on to what I wanted, well rather who. As I was walking into my door my phone rang.

"Q?" I heard Santana sob.

"Yeah San?"

"Can I come over?" She said quietly.

"Sure. Youre always welcome here." We hung up and she was here minutes later.

"Whats wrong San? Why are you crying?" I asked her. She gave me a hug and we walked upstairs to my room.

"Its... its a secret. But I need to tell someone or else Ill explode."

"Tell me, you kept a secret about my pregnancy. Ill keep yours."

"I...I think Im a lesbian. I love Brittany, and I told her. She loves me too but shes still dating McCripple pants." She said leaning into me. I wasnt the least bit surprised. Her and Brittany were closer than most friends in more way than one. I was happy Santana admitted it but I also felt bad.

"It'll be okay. At least you know why you've been so angry. You cant keep this inside."

"Im not telling anyone." She stiffened.

"You dont have to, you at least have to be truthful to yourself though. I have a secret too."

"What? God, your not knocked up again are you?"

"No! I, I like Puck. No I love him and I told him I want a relationship."

"What did he say?"

"Nothing, I walked away after I said it."

"He likes you. He was happy your the one that had his baby, he told me." She smiled.

"I..."

"Dont say anything. Lets just watch a movie, i cant think anymore." She wiped her eyes.

"Okay." I agreed. We fell asleep watching a 16 and Pregnant marathon. In the morning she borrowed some of my clothes and I drove her to school. She fit into everything except my bras, she had to wear the one from the day before.

"Hello Quinn, good morning." Rachel said greeting me in the hall.

"Hi Rachel. Ready for Celibacy club?" I asked. Ms. Pillsbury had called saying she changed the meeting to today in the morning instead of today in the afternoon.

"Yup." She said chipper. We walked to the classroom to see Ms. Pillsbury and Puck of all people.

"Noah?" Rachel asked confused. I was glad it wasnt just me who was confused by this sight.

"What are you doing here?" I said sitting down across from him.

"Noah is the newest member to our club." Ms. Pillsbury said.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Rachel asked.

"No, I realized I slept around a lot in the past."

"Like yesterday." Rachel snorted.

"But Im here to set myself straight." He smiled at me.

"Are you serious?"

"Ive thought a lot about it and I want a real relationship, not one all about sex." He nodded.

"Great Noah. Your just in time, because we're going to sing in front of glee club about the greatness of waiting." Ms. Pillsbury said. I kind of stopped listening and stared at Puck wjo was staring back at me.

"Can we talk?" Puck said coming up to me after Ms. Pillsbury and Rachel left.

"Umm... sure." I said nervously.

"I was thinking about us. Like maybe getting back together again? I understand if you dont want to have sex and I can respect that. Just consider me, one more time." I sighed. I had considered this hundreds of times. I loved him but something was holding me back.

"Puck... I want to be with you, I really do. But we' ve been here. We tried and you want someone to have sex with. Thats not me Im sorry." I said in a small voice. I walked out and was thankful we didnt have any classes together.

Later that day at glee Puck stood in the front of the room with his guitar. He was talking to the ban about something. I tried not to stare at him but he looked gorgeous with his black t-shirt that clung nicely to his well cut abs. He said something to Mr. Shu and faced everyone.

"Ive realized that in the past that I havent been the best person. I've slept with probably all the hot girls in the school minus Berry. I want to change my life around, while Im still young." He said smiling at me. "This song is dedicated to someone special. Someone who hope understands how much I care about them." Puck nodded to the band and started singing 'I Won't Give up' by Jason Myraz. He played along on his guitar and starred at me the entire time.

"Im not giving up on you Quinn. Not this time, not ever." Puck smiled. I stood up and walked up to him.

"I dont believe you." I lied.

"I love you. Always have, always will." He smiled.

"Good." I smiled back. That was just what I was hoping to hear. I leaned on my toes to kiss him. It was passionate just like our first kiss, right before we made Beth.

"Does this mean..."

"I love you too, I was just waiting for you to say it." I smiled.

**Meanwhile At Dalton Acadamy:**

**Blaine's POV-**

The Warblers had just finished their sexy song when I walked up to Kurt. I mentally chuckled to myself when several girls tried to give me their phone number and I had to tell them I was gay. I was one hundred percent sure of that now that I slept and kissed Quinn. I only had real feelings for one guy. Kurt Hummel. I walked over to him to try and discuss the faces he was making during the performance.

"Hey Kurt do you think we could talk?"

"Sure." He smiled.

"I dont want to be rude but what was up with those faces during the song?"

"Those were sexy faces." He pouted. Man, he looked so good.

"Why dont I come over and we can work on them?" I suggested.

"Okay." He agreed. He drove me to his house and we went up to his room. We sat by the mirror as he tried to look sexy. I gave him some examples and I saw him blushing. I put my hand on his cheek and moved his face to look at me.

"What are you doing?" He asked nervously.

"This." I said leaning forward to kiss him. His lips were softers than Quinn's and I felt that missing spark. When it was over Kurt looked at me stunned.

"You... I mean... I..." He stammered.

"I like you Kurt, like a lot. I hope its not too late and you want to be with me too." I said trying not to be too eager.

"Its not, Im just sad it took you this long to come around." He said leaning in to kiss me again.

**Next chapter is Origninal Song and Quinn and Blaine see each other for the first time since Rachel's Party. Please REVIEW:)**


	4. Original Song

**Votes:**

**Boy- 2**

**Girl-5**

**At Dalton Acadamy-**

**Blaine's POV-**

The Warblers came running through the halls into the common room singing 'Misery' by Maroon 5. I took Kurt by the hand and tried to get him to dance with me but he wasnt into it. When the song was over I walked over to him and sat down.

"So what'd you think?" I asked Kurt. He hesitated before answering.

"Look, your solos are amazing Blaine. But they're also numerous." He sighed.

"Do I detect a little jealousy?" I smirked. This side of Kurt was very cute.

"You detect a lot of jealousy. Sometimes I dont feel like we're the Warblers, I feel like we're Blaine and the pips." He started to walk away.

"Im sorry Kurt, I didnt know you felt that way." I pulled him back.

"Its not your fault." He shrugged.

"I know, why dont we go to the Lima Bean? I'll buy you a coffee and one of those muffins you love." I smiled.

"Alright." He caved and I linked his arm into mine.

**Meanwhile At McKinley-**

**Quinn's POV-**

I was walking down the hall with Puck when I realized something. More than anything I wanted to be prom queen, and to do that I needed votes. I noticed Finn and Rachel in the choir room and realized what I had to do. Finn still loved me and although I couldnt blame him, it was obvious he still had a spot in his heart for manhands.

"What are you staring at babe?" Puck stopped me at his locker.

"I want to run for prom queen, and I want you to be my king." I smiled.

"No problem. We can totally rank up the votes."

"Good..." My voice trailed.

"What now? You have that look in your eyes."

"Finn's still into me, but its obvious he should get back together with Rachel. I need a way to get them back together." I sighed.

"Rachel wants to do original songs right? If you agree with her, I will plus everyone would baxk us up." He pointed out.

"This is why I love you." I smiled. I leaned against the lockers and he leaned down to kiss me. We finished kissing and walked to glee together. Puck and I sat behind Rachel.

"Guys we need to think of songs for regionals since we cant do Sing." Mr. Shu announced. This was my perfect oppurtunity.

"We have an amazing song writer among us, Rachel. I was thinking we could write a song together." I smiled at her.

"I agree with Quinn." Puck chimed in.

"Yeah, I agree with Quinn, Rachel and Puck." Finn smiled at me. Did he not see Puck's arm around me? Everyone started to argue about it until Mr. Shu decided everyone could have a chance to write a song.

"When would you like to start writing Quinn?" Rachel came up to me after glee.

"Tomorrow, we can book the auditorium so we can practice." I suggested.

"Sounds great." She smiled and went to go talk to Quinn.

"Did good babe. You did good." Puck came up behind me.

"Thanks, so my moms at a church thing. I have the house to myself, I was hoping we could finish what we started before?" I suggested reffering to our make out session in the hall.

"Why are we still here?" He chuckled. We walked to his car and he drove to my house. I unlocked the door and he carried me bridal style up the stairs to my room.

"This brings back memories." He mused placing me on the ground and sitting on my bed.

"Dont get any ideas. I still want to be celibate, for a while at least."

"I know, I know. Now come here." He pulled me by the waist and I sat on his lap. I was about to kiss him again when a wave of naseua came over me. I clamped my hand over my mouth and ran to the bathroom connected to my room. I threw up three times before brushing my teeth.

"Are you alright babe? Did you throw up?" Puck asked voice full of concern.

"Yeah, I threw up. I must have caught a bug or something. Im sorry, I feel fine now though." I smiled.

"Good, why dont we watch a movie and Ill get you some gatorade?" He offered.

"Thanks, its in the fridge. Fruit punch is my favorite."

"No problem, just pick out a movie and lay down." He smiled.

I put on The Notebook and waited for him to come back. I felt a little naseaus again so I got up to find some pepto-bismol. I took a spoonful and stumbled upon my birth control pills. I had been taking them since after I had Beth, I looked and realized I hadnt taken any for the past almost four weeks. Well its not like Ive had sex, crap what about Blaine? My head started to spin. No, Blaine used a condom. Im sure of it, I think. My thoughts were interrupted by Puck calling my name.

"Babe? Did you get sick again?" He said through the door.

"No, I was getting the pepto bismol." I replied hiding the pills and opening the door. He handed me the gatorade and sat on my bed. I laid next to him and he wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you." He said playing with my hair.

"I love you too."

**Back At Dalton-**

**Blaine's POV-**

I sat next in the Warbler meeting room listening to the council debate over which song I should sing at regionals. All the while, replaying in the back of my mind was what Kurt said to me yesterdsy. I was about to say something when Kurt walked in, dressed in all black.

"Kurt, whats wrong?" I asked concerned.

"Pavoritti's dead, I suspect a stroke." Kurt said sadly.

"Im so sorry." I knew how much that bird meant to him.

"I know its stupid to be upset about a bird, but he inspired me. With his love of song, he was my friend. I know we need to practice doo wop behind Blaine while he sings a melody of Pink songs but I'd like to sing something for Pavoritti today. If I may?" He looked at the council. They nodded and he proceeded to sing 'Blackbid.' I was moved by his song and singing.

"That was beautiful Kurt. Look, Im tired of the Warblers being all about me. We're going to loose at regionals based on what we've heard about New Directions. I was thinking, why dont we change the eleven o'clock number into a duet?" I suggested.

"Okay. We do need to showcase some more talent. I can post a sign up sheet-" I cut him off.

"I would like to sing it with Kurt. Is that okay?" Wes had everyone raise their hand if the wanted Kurt to sing and everyone agreed.

"Great. Meeting dismissed, Blaine if you can think of a duet. Let us know." Jeff smiled.

"Actually, I have one in mind." I wrote it down on a piece of paper and handed it to him.

"This is perfect, just check off with Kurt."

"No problem." I walked ahead to catch Kurt before he left. I found him on the exact staircase we first saw each other on.

"Kurt wait!" I called out. He turned around and waited for me to catch up.

"Why did you volunteer me to do a solo?"

"Because your the best person for the job. You _can_ do it. I have the perfect song." I smiled.

"What?" He asked curiously.

"Candles by Hey Monday."

"Your something else Blaine Anderson. Come over tomorrow and we can practice." Kurt smiled before leaving.

**Back At Mckinley-**

**Quinn's POV**-

"Quinn, I must ask... why did you agree to do this with me?" Rachel asked as we sat on the piano bench warming up.

"I think your original song idea was good." I lied.

"Your lying Quinn, tell me the truth."

"Look, as much as Finn still likes me he loves you. I thought helping you with this and I could halp you get Finn back. I kissed him after Sam and made me realize I wanted to be with Puck. I love him."

"I understand what do you have in mind to get him back? Let me talk to him first. I need to know why he wont talk to you first, then I can help."

"Thank you Quinn. I know you might not consider us friends but I hope one day that changes. I'll see you tomorrow." Rachel smiled before leaving. I got up and walked to my locker. Fottball practice was supposed to get out now and I needed to talk to Finn. Luckily he came out before Puck.

"Can we talk?" I asked.

"Sure, what about?" He smiled that doofy grin.

"I know I might have led you on by kissng you but I love Puck. And its obvious you still love Rachel."

"She cheated on me."

"I know, and I cheated on you and Sam. Puck's the only person I havent cheated on and I would lik to keep it that way."

"Kiss me."

"What?" I asked taken aback. Had he not just heard what I said?

"I saw it on a show once. Kiss me, one last time and Ill leave you alone." He decided.

"Hey babe, ready to go?" Puck came up to us.

"Can I kiss Finn? One last time so we can close up any open doors?" I asked Puck.

"Fine." He sighed.

"Really?" I was shocked.

"Yeah, I guess I understand. But I get to watch." He said gruff.

"No problem." I agreed. I stood on my toes to kiss Finn one last time. He put his large hands on my face and leaned forward. The kiss lasted about a minute and he looked sastified.

"Good?" Puck asked.

"Yeah, this doesnt mean Im going after Rachel though. Im still upset about what she did."

"I know." I smiled. Finn walked away and just to remove the frown from Puck's face I pushed him into the lockers and pushed my lips against his to kiss him. "Sorry about that."

"Its alright, just Sam better not ask the same thing." Puck chuckled.

"He wont, I have a feeling he has a thing for Mercedes anyway." I smiled.

The next day I was waiting for Rachel in the auditorium when she came storming in.

"Your such a backstabbing liar! And to think I thought we were becoming friends!" She spat.

"What's your problem?" I asked confused.

"I saw you. You and Finn yesterday, I guess you thought it would be nice to lead me on but I truly do love him." She started crying. Crap, of all the things to see.

"Rachel sit down and let me explain so we can work on the song. We have to get it right."

"No, Im doing the song alone." She stormed out of the auditorium. I sat there confused but went to find Puck. The next day Rachel came into glee with a song written by herself. The group had written 'Loser Like Me' so we had our songs for regionals.

**At Regionals-**

**Blaine's POV-**

Kurt and I were warming up backstage when I saw the New Directions. Quinn was holding hands with Puck and we shared a small smile. I was happy we were both with someone.

"Didnt see that coming." Kurt said looking at the couple.

"There's somebody for everyone." I reminded Kurt with a kiss. We were interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

"Sorry to interrupt Kurt, I wanted to wish you both good luck today." Mr. Shu said shaking our hands.

"Thanks, you too." I smiled. Kurt looked a little sad.

"I know you miss them but we got each other out of this right?" I smiled taking his hand.

"Yeah." He leaned into kiss me this time.

"Are you nervous?" I asked. I could feel his hand shaking.

"Ive never performed in front of a crowd this large." He admitted.

"Look dont be nervous, just try and picture everyone in their underwear if you get nervous. Or look at me. No matter what, you'll do great." I assred him.

"Thanks." We kissed one last time before getting in place.

We sang 'Candles' then I sang 'Raise Your Glass' by Pink. When we were done we went to sit in the audience. I was listening to Rachel sing when Kurt whispered something to me about them doing origninal songs. That made a lot of sense since I couldnt figure out what the song was. After they perfomed we all waited in the lobby for intermission so the judges could pick a winner. Kurt dragged me to visit his friends.

"Hey guys, you all know Blaine. We're dating now." Kurt said excited. Puck shook my hand and said congrats.

"Guess you guys havent heard. Quinn and I got back together." He smiled.

"Back together?" I asked confused.

"Remember I told you they dated when Quinn was pregnant? Speaking of that, how are _you_ doing dating the celibacy Queen?" Kurt joked. Quinn's eyes went wide with Kurts words.

"Hey, if Quinn wants to wait then Im right by her side. No matter how much it kills me." He chuckled.

"What a gentleman." Quinn laughed.

"Hey Puck, Kurt come look at this!" Finn called. The two guys left leaving Quinn and I alone.

"I appreciate you not sayin anything. I havent told Puck about us, and since it was before we were together I dont think I will."

"No problem, Kurt doesnt know either. I think he might hate me, oh and thanks for the advice about him." I smiled.

"No problem. And just so you know, Kurt could never hate you. I dont think anyone could." She smiled.

"Thanks." We shared a moment before she headed back to her group and I went to find the warblers. We all went on stage and some drunk lady announced the winner. The New Directions won but I cant say I was all that surprised. They were amazing. I shook Mr. Shu's hand and made sure to kiss Kurt before he could go on about dissapointing everyone.

**Sorry it took so long for this chapter. Next chapter is the funeral. Please REVIEW:)**

***also, since it looks like a girl is winning please let me know which name you like the best: Blair, Allison, Grace, May, Olivia or Autumn. Im open to suggestions so if you dont like those names let me know any you do like. Also if you dont want it to be a girl post a review letting me know.***


	5. Night Of Neglect

**Votes:**

**Boy: 8**

**Girl:9**

***Dont foget to vote, you can vote as many times as you want. Each review can be a vote!***

**Also, I wrote that this chater would be Funeral but its actually supposed to be Night of Neglect. Enjoy:) also if anyone has any ideas or suggestions I would love to add them to the chapters to come:) **

**Quinn's POV-**

A few weeks after regionals I got a bad stomach bug and had to stay home. It stunk since I didnt get to see Puck but he texted and called me constantly. After being sick for three days my mom insisted I see a doctor but I refused. After having Beth I havent stepped foot in a hospital or doctors office. To be honest, they scared me. All my memories; lying to Finn, giving birth, leaving my daughter with Rachel mom; were all there. Each time I thought about it, it ate away at me. I just finished puking my guts out again when Puck walked in.

"What are you doing here?" I asked confused. I didnt want him to see me like this. Dressed in his t-shirt and ratty sweats. My hair was a mess and I looked like crap.

"Your mom said she was running late at work and asked if I could check on you. I wasnt sure if you were sleeping so I used the key behind the mailbox." He explained.

He was carrying a brown paper bag.

"Whats in the bag?" I asked curiously.

"Stuff to make you feel better. I brought your favorite magazines, gatorade, saltines, and your favorite chick flick 'The Notebook' for us to watch together." He said handing me the bag and putting it in the dvd player.

"I cant let you get sick." I moaned when he climbed into my bed.

"Its just a virus, plus if I get sick maybe I can see you in one of those hot nurses outfits." He smirked. I slapped his arm and let him wrap his arms around me. Everything was fine until the smell of chlorine slipped into my nose. The window near my bed was open and blew the sent in from next door. I rushed to the bathroom and shut the door behind me.

"Q? You okay?" He knocked.

"Yeah, just puking my guts out." I sighed.

"The last time I heard you get sick this much was when you were pregnant. Ha, at least we know thats not an option." He chuckled to himself.

"Yeah." I said half-heartidly. I started couting in my head, I got my period two weeks before Rachel's party. That was almost ten weeks ago. Holy crap, Blaine probably used a condom right? Not to mention me forgetting my birth control.

"You okay babe? Need me to come in?" He called again.

"No! I mean no, you dont need to see this. Ill be out in a few minutes." I washed my mouth and hands then thought. The only way to be sure was to take a test. But how could I get one without Puck or my mom noticing? Hmm.

"Do you want me to get you anything?" He smiled when I came out.

"No, I actually think Im going to take a nap."

"Cool, Ill join you." He smiled. Walking over to the bed. He took off his shirt revealing his toned abs and laid down. I took off my slippers and climbed back into bed. I fell asleep rather quickly and woke up to my Puck talking.

"Are you two sleeping together?" My mom whisper shrieked walking in on Puck shirtless.

"No mam, I was hot and Quinn's napping. I swear we wouldnt do aything like that again. At least not until after we're married." He assured her.

"Okay, Im sorry but the way it looked... Im going out to dinner so help yourselves to whatever."

"Thanks Ms. Fabray." I heard my mom leave and I opened my eyes.

"Morning sleeping beauty." He smiled playing with my hair.

"So married huh?" I teased him.

"You heard that?"

"Yeah, something about no sex until after marriage. And I dont see a ring on my finger." I joked.

"Please, dont make me wait that long." He begged.

"Your cute when you beg. Im feeling better after my nap. Can I have something to eat?"

"I can make you a sandwich?" He suggested.

"A Puckerman special?" I hoped.

"Sure." He kissed my head and left to make my sandwich. In the mean time I got my phone and called Santana.

"Hey Q, I was about to call you. Are you feeling any better for the show tonight?" Santana asked.

"No, I dont think Im sick though." I said hoping she would catch on.

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"Can you come over tomorrow after school with a few pregnancy tests?"

"Holy crap! When did you two do the deed, again?" She asked shocked.

"It doesnt matter, just can you please bring them?"

"Sure, Ill go out of town." Just then I heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Crap Puck's coming back. I'll see you tomorrow. Thanks again." I said quickly and hung up.

"Here you go, a Puckerman Special just for you. Bacon, American cheese, Ketchup, and more bacon." He smiled handing me the plate. "Are you sure you can handle this? Just an hour ago you were puking out your guts."

"Exactly, I need something to put in my stomach." I pointed out.

"Okay." He stole a bite and sat back on my bed with me.

**Meanwhile with Klaine...**

**Blaine's POV-**

Kurt had asked me to go to the Night Of Neglect show at McKinley with him and I just couldnt deny him. We got there early and he was showing me around. I could tell just by him showing me around that he missed it here. But if it wasnt for Karofosky then Kurt and I probably would have never gotten together. When Brittany and Artie came by telling us to get to our seats my suspicions were confirmed.

"Aww, you miss them dont you?" But before he could answer Karofosky appeared behind us.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" He spat.

"Were here for the benefit. Dont tell me _your_ going." Kurt said sharply. It was the first time I saw him kind of angry and I would be lying if I said it wasnt a turn on.

"I wouldnt be caught dead. I was pumping iron in the gym and someone told me you two were here spreading your fairy dust all over the place."

"Would you just give it up? You can tell whatever lie you want but dont pretend the three of us dont know whats really going on here." I said staring him down.

"You dont know squat Buck boy." He said angrily. I pushed him and he pushed me. Santana came between us to stop us.

"Your real quick with your fists but your a coward when it comes to the truth." Kurt spat back. Santana looked confused but when Karofosky looked angry again Santana took him out 'Lima Heights' style.

"We could have handled that." I smiled.

"It was more fun doing it together." Santana smiled back. I think that was the first time I ever saw her smile for no reason. Her phone buzzed and she walked away cursing. We didnt have a chance to ask before she walked into the choir room.

"Are you alright?" I took Kurts hand.

"Yeah, I just wish he would come out. It would be so much easier for everyone." He sighed.

"You cant force him out. Come on, lets go get our seats." I smiled.

He led me into the auditorium and we got some seats. I was surprised at how empty it was. Tina went on first and a bunch of students and one ex teacher heckled her. Luckily someone figured out to give them taffy and that shut them up for Mike's performance. An intermission was called and when we went to the bathroom.

"Your a disgrace." I spat at the old man teacher (Sandy). He said some smart remark and Holly Holiday came to sing. Not too long after Mercedes came on and everyone came out to watch her sing. After the show Kurt drove me home and we shared a kiss in his car before I walked into my houe.

**The Next Day at Quinns House-**

**Quinn's POV-**

Santana came over right after school with the tests and a large bottle of water.

"So when did you and Puckerman sleep together again anyway?" Santana questioned.

"Umm, can I take the test first? Then we can deal with all this?"

"Sure, let me know once you take it and Ill set the timer on my phone." She smiled. I went into the bathroom and prayed. It reminded me of the last time I took this, and it was positive. I peed on the stick and opened the door. Santana started the timer and we waited.

"No matter what I will be here for you. And Im sure Puck will be too." Santana assured me taking my hand. The timer buzzed and I flipped it over. I almost passed out with the results. I, Quinn Fabray, was having Blaine Anderson's baby. I was seventeen and he was gay. I had no doubt in my mind this was insane. Instantly tears started pouring out and Santana reached to comfor me. She gave me a hug hug and we sat on my bed.

"You told me a big secret and now I need you to keep mine." I said wiping my eyes.

"Tell me anything, Im past my bitchy days with you."

"It's not Puck's baby. No I didnt cheat, but I slept with someone at Rachel's party. It was a huge mistake but we were drunk."

"Oh gosh, please dont say its Finn's because that would be like last year in reverse." She sighed.

"Its Blaine's." I whispered.

"Blaine? As in Kurt's Blaine? The one whos GAY?"

"Yes. We were drunk and since hes gay I guess he didnt have condoms. I missed some birth control and now Im pregnant."

"What?" Puck said standing in the doorway. I turned to face the music.

**Next chapter Quinn tells Puck and Born this Way. Please Review:)**


	6. Pregnant

**Votes:**

**Boy: 10**

**Girl: 12**

**Looks like a girl is still in the lead, you have until around chapter 9/10 to vote. Each review can be a vote:)**

**Previously in I Wont Give Up:**

"Blaine? As in Kurt's Blaine? The one whos GAY?"

"Yes. We were drunk and since hes gay I guess he didnt have condoms. I missed some birth control and now Im pregnant."

"What?" Puck said standing in the doorway. I turned to face the music.

**Quinn's POV- **

"You cheated on me? Damn Quinn, Ive been faithful and I dont mind waiting if you dont put out but cheating is not cool. This is like last year all over again except Im Finn. I feel so stupid." Puck sighed.

"Would you shut up? This isnt all about you. Let her tell you what happened." Santana butted in.

"At Rachel's party I got really drunk and I kissed Blaine. Everyone saw that, but then we snuck out and went to his parents house. We slept together, _before_ we got back together." I sighed. "I would never cheat on you, I love you." I said stepping forward.

"Then why didnt you tell me?" He pressured.

"I thought it didnt matter."

"I need time to think,I cant deal with this right now." Puck sighed. He turned to go.

"Are you breaking up with me?" I asked and he didnt turn around.

"No, I could never do that. I just need some time. You might want to tell Warbler hes going to be a dad. He has a right to know." He sighed before leaving. I fell into Santana's arms and she held me as I cried. I fell asleep crying. In the morning Santana woke me up and we got ready for school.

"Why dont we skip today? We can go to the clinic to make sure you're actually pregnant." Santana suggested.

"Okay, then maybe go see Blaine? I think I should tell him."

"No problem. I'll drive." Santana smiled. While she drove to the clinic I texted Puck.

'I hope your not mad. I still love you and Im sorry this happened. San and I r skippin skool'

'Im not mad. I'd like to tlk b4 u c warbler. Meet me at the stix? Lunch?'

'Sure:)'

"We're going to the stix for lunch." I told San.

"Okay, how come?"

"Puck asked me to meet him there for lunch. He wants to talk to me before I talk to Blaine."

"Cool beans. We're here." She turned to me. "Dont be nervous. I can hold your hand." She teased. Being in the clinic brought back memories. This is where I originally found out I was pregnant. We walked in and Santana filled out the forms for me.

"Fabray!" The doctor called. We followed him to a back room.

"Now which one of you think they're pregnant?" The doctor asked.

"Me. I took a home pregnancy test but I want to make absoletly sure." I sighed.

"No problem, we can do a sonogram and we can see if you have a baby in there."

I sat on the bed and pulled up my shirt. My stomach was still flat but I didnt have abs since I got pregnant with Beth. He squirted the blue gel on my stomach and moved the stick over my belly. I couldnt bring myself to look at the screen. Santana rubbed my hand and I looked at her face.

"Im not sure if this is good news or not but your pregnant." The doctor announced. "Now with your age, I would consider my options. There's abortions and adoption."

"Im keeping him or her. I had a baby last year and gave her up for adoption, Ive regretted it ever since. This of course was a complete accident but I cant loose another child." I explained.

"Very well then, here are some prenatal vitamins and of course stay away from alocholic beverages and drugs. Your about ten weeks along so I hope to see you here in about six or seven weeks for a check up and we can determine the sex if you want."

"Thanks." I took the vitamins and we left.

"You're really keeping it?" Santana asked shocked as we got back in her car.

"Yeah, I cant loose him or her after Beth." I sighed.

"Well, I'll back you up. No matter what Im going to be auntie Tana." She smiled.

"Thanks San." She drove to breadstix and got a separate table.

"I'll be in ear distance so call if you need me but Im gettings my stix on." She hugged me before leaving. Puck already had a table and waved me over. I took a deep breath and walked over.

"So are you 100% sure?" He asked obviously not wanting to announce it out loud.

"Yeah, I'm positive." I looked down.

"Im sorry I walked out yesterday its just such a shock. I just want you to know that I'll be by your side. No matter what, you can even say its mine. I wish it was." I couldnt help the tears from falling again. "Im sorry." He said quickly.

"Its not you, its these damn baby hormones. I cant believe you would do that. Pretend its yours, I cant lie to Blaine. He has a right to know. But maybe for a while he'll let you go along with being the father? Just so he can explain to Kurt. I dont want extra drama."

"Whatever you want babe. I'll support whatever decision you make like last time." He took my hand.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He leaned over the table to kiss me.

**Sorry this chapter is so short. Next chapter is Born This Way and Quinn decides to tell Blaine the truth. Please review:)**


	7. Making Amends

**Votes:**

**Boy-17**

**Girl-14**

Okay, boys finally winning. Let me know some boy names you like.

**AN- Okay I lied again, this chapter was supposed to be born this way but the other stuff I was planning wouldnt fit so this is the same day as last chapter. **

**Quinn's POV-**

After talking with Puck I made a few decisions. First, I knew I was going to keep him or her. Second, I wanted no needed to make amends with everyone I hurt and third, I needed to go to church and beg God for forgivness. Everything happens for a reason in my mind so I wanted to ask God to help me find the strength to get through everything. Puck dropped me off at church before heading home. There was a mass at 3:30 just after I would have gotten out of school so I sat and waited for it to start. The mass was rather short but I was happy I went. As I was walking out I stumbled into Sam. I walked over and tapped on his shoulder.

"Quinn?"

"Hi Sam." I smiled. We hadnt talked much since I cheated on him.

"How come you werent in school? Are you okay?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah, I had a doctor's appointment. Could we go somewhere to talk?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure, are you hungry?"

"Yeah. Maybe we can go to Pigs 'n' Cows?" I suggested. I know I only ate an hour ago but I was suddenly really hungry. I remembered being this hungry when I was pregnant with Beth.

"Cool. I'll drive." He smiled leading me to his truck. Pigs 'n' Cows was a hot dog and burger joint just past the school. He turned the radio on and started humming along to an old Neil Diamond song. We got there fairly quickly and we got seated. We ordered before we started talking.

"So what did you want to talk about?" He asked picking at the complimentary fries we got.

"I wanted to apoligize. For everything, I was stupid to cheat on you. No Im not asking to have you back but I want you to know how sorry I am. I did love you and you were an amazing boyfriend. But I know youre going to make someone else very happy one day." I smiled. I tried not to but tears started coming out of my eyes. "Damn baby hormones." I said under my breath.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Nothing." I lied.

"Well I forgive you, and thank you. You were my first girlfriend and I think I was over my head. I saw the way you looked at Puck. You two have a history, I mean you two had a baby together."

"Yeah. I feel bad about the way I treated you."

"Dont, can I tell you a secret? You'v always been good at keeping them."

"Sure, tell me anything." I smiled.

"I have a thing for Mercedes. I never used to but spending so much time with her in glee has really opened my eyes." He said happily. The food came and we contiued talking as we ate.

"Well go for it, Mercedes was a great friend during my first pregnancy. I even lived with her for a few weeks."

"Did you just say first pregnancy? As in you've had more than one?" Sam's eyes suddenly dropped to my stomach.

"Yeah. Im pregnant again but please dont tell anyone. Thats why I was at church today, I was praying for the strength to get through this again." I sighed.

"You're Quinn Fabray, you can do anything." He took my hand.

"Thanks Sam." I smiled.

"Look, if we're spilling secrets here I have another one. My parents and I, we lost our house. I was at church today praying it would get better but Im not so sure. We've been living at a motel close by but its not the best. Your the only person who knows besides Kurt."

"Why Kurt?" I asked confused. I didnt even know they were friends.

"Ive been working as a pizza delivery guy and I rang one at Dalton. I told him the truth and he's been giving me some old clothes."

"Is there anything I could do? Im free for babysitting. I love Stacy and Stevie." I said remembering the two blonde cuties. I had grown pretty close with his family when we were dating.

"Maybe you could do umm... girl stuff with Stacy? Like nail paiting or something?" He suggested.

"Well nail polish makes me sick right now but yeah, I would love to come over and help. Maybe I could bring them to Puck's house and they could have a playdate with his sister Sarah. She's only a year younger. Puck would love to help out and he can keep a secret."

"That sounds great, Im sure they'd really like that. I'm working on Saturday and my parents were going out unless I could watch them. I'll run your idea by them and see what happens?"

"Sure, text me."

"About Puck, telling him would be cool. I need someone else to talk to about it. It would be easier and maybe he could defend me when I wear a sequin jacket to school." H chuckled.

"Yeah, but dont worry I wont tell anyone." I assured him.

"And I wont tell anyone about little Quinn or Puck jr." He looked at my stomach. I felt instantly guitly but mentally thanked him for not asking who the father was.

"Thanks for everything. Im glad we can still be friends." We paid the bill and got up.

"So to your house or...?"

"Umm... do you know where Rachel lives? I want to make amends with everyone I've hurt." He nodded and dropped me off. I rang the doorbell and Finn answered.

"What are you doing here?" We asked each other at the same time.

"Finn? Who's at the... oh, hello Quinn." I looked at Rachel who had a bandage across her nose. Similar to the one I had when I got my nose job.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you alone." I looked at Rachel.

"I was just leaving, Im really sorry again Rach." Finn apoligized.

"Its okay Finn. See you tomorrow." Rachel sighed and she let me in.

"Why is he apoligizing?"

"He hit my nose while dancing in glee today and Im thinking about getting a nose job. Speaking of glee where were you?"

"I was taking care of a few things. I wanted to make amends Rachel, Im sorry for all the horrible things I said to you and I would really like it if we could be friends."

"Is this some kind of a prank? Because I dont think its funny." She frowned.

"No, and I want to explain that kiss between Finn and I. He asked me to kiss him one last time, to remove all doubt that we have any chemistry. He still loves you but hes upset because you cheated." I explained.

"Really? Thats all it was?"

"I swear." I smiled.

"Thanks Quinn, and yeah I would love it if we could be friends." She leaned over and hugged me. I spent the rest of the afternoon with my new friend.

**Next chapter is born this way. Please Review:) I need at least 10 reviews to contiue.**

**Also let me know what names you like for boys. **


	8. Born This Way Part 1

**Votes:**

**Boy:30**

**Girl:16**

**This chapter will include Supportive! Judy, Quinntana friendship, Quick fluff, Quinn telling Blaine and Born this way.**

**Texts- (Puck) and **_(Quinn)_

**Quinn's POV-**

"So how was your day?" Puck asked picking me up from Rachel's house.

"Good, I saw Sam. We made amends and talked." I smiled.

"He didnt kiss you did he?" Puck gripped the steering wheel.

"No Puck, we only talked. His parents lost their house, they live in some rundown motel on the other side of town. I volunteered for his brother and sister to come over and play with Becca on Saturday, I hope you dont mind."

"No, that would be cool. Did Sam say he needed anything? Like clothes?"

"He said Kurt's been giving him old clothes but you know how Kurt dresses." I wasnt trying to be mean but Kurts clothes were far from Sam's normal clothes.

"Oh man, I'll have to send him over some of my old stuff." He chuckled. We got to my house and I gave him a goodbye kiss before going inside. My mom was sitting in the living room with the TV off.

"Quinnie, come here." She said quietly.

"Whats up mom?"

"Where were you today? I got a call from school saying you werent there and Santana Lopez wasnt either."

"I went to the doctors. Im not sick, it was just a little bug." I lied.

"Dont lie to me Quinn. I was cleaning your room and I found this in a box under the sink. Is Santana pregnant?" She asked calmly.

"You cant tell anyone, but Santana's gay."

"So this is another friends?" She asked. I knew she just didnt want it to be mine.

"Why dont I just get a head start on packing?" I said running up the stairs, tears streaming down my face. My mom ran after me.

"What are you talking about?" She asked confused as I got out the suitcase I used last time.

"Your just going to kick me out. Im such a slut, Ive had sex all of twice and both times Ive gotten pregnant. Happy now? That test was mine, Santana came with me to the doctors then I went to church to pray and ran into Sam. We talked and we're friends, then I talked to the girl I used to torture and hate and we're friends." I explained. Breaking down and sittng on the bed.

"I dont know what to say." She said stunned.

"Im sorry."

"I'm not kicking you out, that was your fathers idea and I never agreed with it. I just want to know, is it Noah's?" She always refused to call him Puck.

"I didnt cheat but no, at Rachel's party about two months ago I had a lot to drink and I slept with this guy Blaine. He's gay but we were drunk and stupid."

"Does he know? Does Noah?"

"Noah knows the truth, we havent had sex since Beth was made. And no, until we tell Blaine everyone will think Puck is the father. Puck said thats okay so when we tell Blaine were going to ask if he wants everyone to know hes the father."

"That seems fair, why dont I go make you a grilled cheese and we can talk some more?" She offered.

"Thats mom." I smiled.

The next day Puck picked me up and we drove to school.

"Are you okay? You seem a little fidgety."

"I told my mom, about the baby that its Blaines. Everything."

"She didnt kick you out did she?" He said gripping the steering wheel.

"No shes actually being really supportive."

"So who else knows? Just me, San and Sam?"

"Yeah, Im going to Dalton on Thursday. I need to tell Blaine the truth."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, I need to do this alone." I decided. He walked me to class and we met again in glee. He put his arm around me and I leaned into his chest. I only half listened when Mr. Shu told us we were singing songs about acceptance. Just as Ms. Pillsbury started to talk I got hit with a wave of nasuea and ran to the bathroom. A minute later Santana came in. She held my hair back as I puked my guts out.

"It'll all be worth it. Just like last time." She reminded me.

"Puck came up with a better lie then bad breakfast burrito right?" I said remembering when Finn said that the first time I got sick in glee.

"Actually I mentioned something about your stomach bug not fully away yet. No one suspects a thing." She assured me.

"Thanks." I said as I rinsed my mouth out. She handed me a piece of gum. I opened the door to go back to glee and Rachel was standing there with Puck.

"Hi Quinn, I hope your feeling alright." Rachel said perkily.

"I am thanks." I smiled.

"I was hoping to ask you a favor if your up to it."

"Sure, what?"

"I want to get a nose job, and I was wondering if you would let me use your nose."

"Umm... okay, sure."

"Great. I actually have an appointment at four if you want to come."

"Sure, I'll see you tomorrow." I leaned on my toes to give Puck a kiss. Then I followed Rachel to her car. We went to the doctors and they made up some pictures of Rachel with my nose. I had to say, she looked pretty good. Rachel dropped me off at home and Puck was waiting in my living room.

"What are you doing here?" I asked smiling.

"I came to ask why your letting Rachel have your nose. Heck I love your nose but you know shes only using your nose to get Finn back."

"I dont see what the big deal is, I'm trying to help her out." I sighed.

"Something's bothering you, tell me." He pushed.

"My real name is Lucy Fabray, Quinn's my middle name."

"What are you a spy or something?" He joked.

"No, I had a nose job, before I moved to Lima. I was fat and ugly and had pimples. I had no friends and no one would talk to me. They called me Lucy Caboosey. I found out I was good at Cheerleading and gymnastics so I lost a lot of weight, then I went on proactiv and asked my dad for a nose job. Nobody else knows that." I started crying into his chest.

"Hey, dont cry. I love you even if you were fat and pimply, I would still find you beautiful." He looked at me.

"Really?"

"Yes, now give me a kiss." He smiled. I leaned over and started kissing his neck.

"Okay now." My mom said coming in the room. I fixed my dress and sat down next Puck.

"I want to talk about the baby. I know your not the biological father but I assume you still want to be involved."

"Of course." He nodded.

"Quinnie, have you decided if your going to keep him or her?"

"I think I want to keep him. No, I know I want to keep him." I decided.

"Okay, we can turn your father's office into a nursery once you find out what your having." She smiled.

"Thanks mom." She hugged me. We had dinner together and a quick makeout session before he left. The next day he picked me up again.

In glee Rachel and I sang a mash up of ' I feel pretty/unpretty'. Then Finn sang 'Ive Gotta Be Me' while Mike danced around him. Mr. Shu was about to say glee was over when Karofosky and Principal Figgens came in. Everyone got pretty angry since they blamed him for Kurt leaving. I listened as Karofosky explained how he 'changed' and was working to be better. Then Santana stood up and they told their new idea about the bully whips. He supposedly was reaching out to Kurt through Figgens so Kurt could possibly come back to McKinley. Everyone was taken aback and speechless. Mr. Schue said glee was over and Puck drove me home. He sent me a private message on aim before I went to bed.

**'Tomoro kurt planned a intervention 4 Rach. Nose job=bad idea. R u in? Its aftr skool-Puckzilla'**

_'Cant, tomoro is when I tell Blaine hes guna b a daddy. Tell them my support:)-Babymama'_

**'Will do. Gnite, luv u- Puckzilla'**

_'Luv u2-Babymama'_

The next day we were eating in the courtyard behind the school when Mercedes stood up to make an announcement.

"Guys its 12pm. Its official." She smiled.

"What is?" Puck asked.

"My transfer! Kurt Hummel's back at McKinley!" Kurt said excited running down the stairs to us. Everyone was gaving him hugs when I saw Blaine and the Warblers come over to us.

"Kurt, youre going to be missed. I'll still have you guys on the weekend but these guys wont so this is for you." Blaine smiled. He started singing 'Somewhere Only We Know'. It ended in Kurt and Blaine kissing.

"You should go now. We got the intevention thingy now anyway." Puck whispered.

"Thanks." I gave him a kiss and caught up to Blaine.

"Hey Quinn." He smiled.

"Hey, I was wondering...could we talk about something? Its kind of important."

"Sure, we could go to Breadstix?" He offered.

"No thats too public. My house?"

"Cool, can I have a ride? I took the Warbler bus to get here."

"No problem, its a pink buggy." He went to tell his team he was leaving while I walked to my car. I drove us to my house and invited him in.

"So what did you want to talk about?" He asked curiously.

"Its about that night. I know we promised not to talk about it but I think we need to-"

"You can tell Puck if you want, I'd perfer Kurt didnt know but I'll tell him if you want."

"No, you know what happened last year right? I cheated on Finn and lost my virginity to Puck then got pregnant."

"Yeah, Kurt said Rachel's biological mother adopted her."

"Yeah, I really dont know how to say this but Im pregnant. And its yours." I let out. He starred back at me in shock.

**Next chapter is Blaine's reaction, Born This Way performance and Quinntana friendship. Please review:)**

***Voting for boy/girl is still open, remember you can vote as many times as you want. Also here are the boy and girls names you can choose from: Elliot, Spencer, Connor, May, Olivia, Allison, or Grace. Dont foget to vote***


	9. Born This Way part 2

**Votes:**

**Boy: 34**

**Girl: 23**

**AN- so there hasnt been much Klaine in the last few chapters so this is Klaine angst and fluff. Kurt finds out about Quinn and Blaine's baby will he be happy or will it be splitsville? Also Quick fluff and Quinntana friendship**

**Blaine's POV-**

I just stared at Quinn trying to process what she just told me. How could... she was...fuck my life. Then she started crying, just a few sobs and tears falling.

"I'm sorry, I feel like this is all my fault. If I remembered to take the damn pill." She sobbed and I hugged her.

"No, I should have used a condom. We were just _so_ drunk. Are you keeping it? Like through the pregnancy?"

"Yes, and no matter what you choose to do, Im keeping him."

"Im gay." I pointed out.

"Im not saying we have to be dating or anything, Im happily dating Puck. But I would want you involved in his or her life. Of course if you dont want to thats fine."

"Does Puck know?"

"Yes, also my mom and Santana. Sam knows Im pregnant but thinks Puck's the father. Thats another option, we could say Puck is the father he offered to."

"No, I want everyone to know thats my baby no matter if Im gay. I also want to be apart of it, the sonograms and helping out. This isnt Puck's baby its mine and I want it to know that." I decided.

"Are you sure? Do you want me to tell Kurt?" She offered. Kurt. I completly forgot abou that. This would absoletly kill him.

"No, I can talk to him. The sooner he knows the better."

"Im going to keep the pregnancy a secret as long as I can. I cant deal with drama I can put off. The minute I decide to tell everyone, I'll make sure they know your the father." She smiled.

"Thanks Quinn." I leaned in to hug her. She picked up her bag and took something out.

"This is our baby, he's ten weeks along." She showed me the sonogram.

"He looks like you." I smiled.

"Thats good, Beth was all Puck except for the hair." She laughed. I started to tear. "Whats wrong?"

"I always thought I would never have this, a baby of my own since I was gay. I always figured we would adopt but this, I feel like its meant to be."

"It is, and he'll be spoiled silly with three daddies. Puck can teach him sports, Kurt can teach him about fashion and you can teach him how to sing." She smiled.

"I know this will be hard, but thank you. For letting me be apart of this. You could have just as easily passed him or her off as Puck's."

"I love him but I also know how much lying can hurt someone. Finn was devestated after he found out the truth." I was about to reply when the door opened.

"Quinnie? Could you help me with the groceries?" I assumed Quinn's mother asked.

"Sure, mom this is Blaine. I just explained everything to him and he wants to be involved." Quinn said standing up.

"That's great, nice to meet you Blaine. I'm Judy Fabray." She shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you too. I can help with the groceries, its the least I can do." I stood up.

"That's very nice of you, they're on the porch." I walked out and got some groceries. Quinn tried to help but I didnt want her to hurt herself or the baby.

"Im not a china doll, I did do Cheerleading when I was four months pregnant with Beth and nothing happened." She snipped.

"That's just her hormones speaking, you better get used to those." Her mom whispered to me. I was getting the last of the bags when Puck pulled in the driveway.

"Hey Puck."

"'Sup Warbler?" He asked walking in.

"Nothing much, just going to be a daddy." I shrugged jokingly.

"Puck!" Quinn jumped into his arms and kissed him on the lips.

"Missed you too babe." He smiled. We all stayed for dinner and Puck offered to drive me home **(well techinally stayed at Dalton). **

"I have something for you." He said before I got out. He reached in the back and handed me three books.

"Tell anyone this and you die but when Quinn was pregnant with Beth they were really helpful. You better get used to her hormones though, and if you really want to be involved we should talk about what that implies. I know its not my baby but I love Quinn and I am _more_ than willing to help out and provide for this baby." He smiled at me.

"Thanks man, and I care about them too. I bet in good time I will care about them even more." I smiled and got out of his truck. I hid the pregnancy books under my jacket until I was in my room. I had a single room since Kurt was gone so I put the books on my nightstand and got ready for bed.

In the morning I woke up a little early so I decided to at least look at the pregnancy books. I was only three pages in when Kurt unlocked the door and I dropped the book. I tried to kick it under the bed but he had already seen.

"Hi Blaine, you alright? I was just bringing you some coffee." Kurt smiled putting a Lima Bean cup on my desk.

"I'm fine, thanks Kurt." I walked over and kissed him.

"So arent you going to pick up that book? Oh gosh, its not Fifty Shades of Grey is it? That book is horrible, Finn left it on the kitchen table! The kitchen table! Thank heavens I found it and not Carole."

"No! I... it's..." I didnt really know how to respond. Kurt was too busy picking it up to notice. "Its not what you think!" I shouted.

"I am more than willing to listen if you say something. Its not yours right? Its Coopers and he asked you to hold it?" Kurt practically begged.

"Cooper's in California and currently single."

"You didnt Blaine, who?"

"You have to hear the story first." I begged.

"What story? You had sex and got a girl pregnant! As your boyfriend I dont think its a big deal to ask who." He spat.

"Quinn." I said sitting down with my face in my hands in defeat.

"Quinn Fabray, Chastity Queen? I dont...it was at Rachel's party wasnt it? You were so drunk."

"How did you know?"

"I was sober, I dont drink. You two probably thought you were being descreet but you pretty much announced it. I shrugged it off figuring, _hoping_ it was nothing."

"I thought I was bi, Quinn was also drunk and yes we slept together. I just found out yesterday that she was expecting, I swear I was going to tell you. If you want to break up I completly understand." I sighed.

"Why would I want to break up?" Kurt gasped.

"Because I have a baby on the way with someone else."

"Do you love her?"

"No, Im-"

"Do you have any emotional attachments besides the baby?"

"No, but-"

"No buts, your not about to leave me for Quinn so Im not worried. This was _before_ we were together. I cant let that affect us, if _you_ want to break up then I understand but I love you and want to be with you."

"You love me?" I asked stunned.

"Yeah, I get if you dont feel the same-" I cut him off with a kiss.

"I love you too and I cant believe you would ever think I wouldnt want to be with you."

"I have to get to school but we can finish this later." He smiled as I kissed him again. He left while I was thinking about how blessed I was.

**Quinn's POV-**

So I decided putting 'Lucy Caboosey' on my shirt for the Born This Way performance made the most sense. I paired it with some skinny jeans when I noticed a bump starting to form. It was only visible if you were looking for it but it was nice to see. I grabbed a cardigan and met Puck outside at his truck.

"What's your shirt say?" He asks as I buckle up.

"Lucy Caboosey. What about you?" I asked curiously.

"Im with stupid and it points to my dick." I slapped him. "Ow! What was that for woman?"

"Must you be so vulgar?"

"You asked." He shrugged.

"Why does it say that?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"I've always felt pretty crappy about getting you pregnant. I feel like I pressured you and put you through all of that for nothing in the end." He frowned.

"You were my first and I have no regrets. Beth was a surprise but no accident. We _both_ took part in that night. Did you mean what you said that night? That it wasnt just another hook up for you?"

"I've had sex with lots of girls but that was the first time I _made love._ I'm in love with you and have been since I first set eyes on you."

"I love you too." He parked and I leaned over to kiss him.

We walked to class and met again in glee. Everyone's shirt was different and it really opened our eyes to how people felt. I had to explain my shirt a few times but it felt nice to let it out. Rachel couldnt perform since she decided to not get a nose job and Santana was missing from the group. Kurt led us all as his gift for being back. After the performance I felt a little nauseas so Puck picking me up and spinning me didnt help. I ran to the bathroom and into a stall. When I was done Kurt was outside with a piece of gum.

"Blaine told me this morning, Im not upset but rather happy and if you let me I would love to be apart of everything. Because I do plan on marrying Blaine one day." He smiled. I just wrapped my arms around him.

"I would love that, you could be his or her other dad. Thats what I wanted." I smiled.

"Really?"

"Yes, I know we arent the best of friends but I want that to change. I'm going to need a fashion expert to help hide my baby bump."

"I know just the thing." He smiled. "Oh shoot, I have to go meet Blaine but we are so going shopping soon."

"Sure." I was washing my hands when Santana walked in.

"Where were you? You missed the big group number." She just unzipped her jacket and looked down. Her shirt said 'Lebanese'.

"Is that what I think it is?" I gasped.

"Britts made it, she said if I wasnt strong enough to wear it then she didnt want to be with me." She started crying. I put my arms out and let her cry on my shoulder.

"Do you love her? Is she the only one you want to be with?" She nodded. "Then tell her that, she'll understand why you dont want to come out but tell her how you feel."

"Thanks Q." She wiped her eyes.

"Come on, I can get Puck to buy us ice cream." I smiled and she chuckled.

**Next chapter is Puck and Quinn babysitting Stacy, Stevie and Puck's lil sis. Please review:)**

**What would you guys think about Quinn having twins? Let me know in your reviews!**


	10. Babysitting

**Votes:**

**Boy- 35**

**Girl- 26**

_**Twins:**_

_**Yes-3**_

_**No-0**_

**This chapter will include Quick fluff, Quam friendship, and babysitting. Also will contain Amy Juergans from Secret Life Of The American Teenager, you'll see why.**

**Quinn's POV-**

Maybe in heinz sight babysitting three seven and eight year olds wasnt the best idea. Sam dropped Stacy and Stevie at Puck's house around noon. My mom let me sleep over so I wouldnt have to worry about rushing over. Puck's little sister Becca was still asleep so I walked in and woke her up. She was only seven but had a great deal of energy. She reminded me of a smaller Rachel minus the annoying and obession with showtunes.

"Come on Becca, wake up." I shook her awake. She opened one eye and looked at me.

"Can I please sleep? Its Saturday." She moaned.

"Stacy and Stevie Evans are here." I smiled.

"Oh, then I'll be right out!" She said shooting out of bed. I walked back out to where Puck was making grilled Cheese's for everyone.

"Where's Becky?" Stevie asked. He was a spitting image of Sam including the trouty mouth.

"Shes just getting ready, do you guys want to go to the park later?"

"Yay park!" Stacy jumped up. She looked more like her mom but shared the same blonde hair as her siblings.

"What's for lunch Noah?" Becca said running downstairs. She was all dressed and sat at the dining room table.

"Grilled cheese's Becca." Puck smiled.

"I thought Rachel was the only one who called you by your full name." I said confused.

"My mom and sister do, and most adults." He sighed.

"Your cougars do too?" I questioned. I knew he still cleaned pools for cougars but promised he wasnt sleeping with any of them.

"Some of them."

"Whats a cougar?" Stevie asked.

"Umm... a type of lion."

"You have a lion?" Stevie asked excited.

"No, hey look the foods ready." Puck announced. He placed the food on the table and him and Becca dug in.

"Whats wrong guys? I thought you liked grilled cheese's."

"We do, but our mommy said we always have to say grace first." Stacy looked down.

"Oh, well Becca and Puck are Jewish but I can say grace with you." I offered. We joined hands and said grace. Puck looked at me.

"What?" I asked confused.

"What are we going to do with that one?" He looked at my belly.

"Well Blaine's atheist so I think its up to us."

"I wouldnt mind if he or she was Catholic but I also wouldnt mind if he or she was Jewish."

"We'll have to talk to Blaine about it." I replied and he sighed. I knew deep down he wished this was his kid but it felt wrong making decisions without Blaine. He was his or her daddy after all.

"Your having another baby?" Rabeccas eyes went wide.

"Yeah, just dont tell mom. Okay squirt? I want to be the one to break the news." Noah jumped in.

"Five bucks." She replied.

"Fine." He got his wallet out of his pocket and paid his sister.

"Shes so much like you." I chuckled. "So hows school going guys?"

"Awesome! I love the first grade." Rebecca said proudly.

"I love the second grade, except my teacher took away my favorite hat because I was wearing it during announcements." Stevie said sadly.

"Well maybe we could get another one today? How does that sound?" I offered.

"My mommy and daddy said we cant afford it." Stacy said sadly.

"Well consider this a gift. Your birthday's next month right?" I vaguely remembered Sam saying the twins had a birthday right before school ended.

"Yeah! Its May 30th." Stevie and Stacy said in unison.

"Great, lets clean up and we can go for a walk into town." I said picking up their empty plates. They ran to get their shoes on while I did the dishes. Puck came up behind me and kissed my cheek.

"Your going to be an awesome mom, in case their was any doubt." He smiled.

"Thanks, your going to be a great dad if there was any doubt, but I didnt have any." I smiled.

We got the kids a small jacket and went for a walk. Puck and I held hands as the kids walked in front of us talking about superheros. We stopped at the park and played for a few hours. Stacy asked me to push her on the swings while Puck played tag with Becca and Stevie. I couldnt do much since I didnt want to hurt the baby so I sat on a bench when Stacy was done with the swing. A tall redhead with a large belly sat down next to me. Her boyfriend/husband was playing with a brunette six year old boy.

"Hi." I said.

"Hi, Im Amy." She smiled happily.

"I'm Quinn, do you know what your having?"

"We want to be surprised. Are those your kids?" She said looking over at Puck, Becca, Stevie and Stacy.

"No, thats my boyfriend and his sister, the blondes are my friends brother and sister. I am expecting though." I admitted.

"Oh, excuse me for asking but how old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"Wow, thats two years older than I was." She mused.

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah, I was fifteen when I got pregnant by this guy at band camp. I had another boyfriend and we broke up, now Im married to the band camp guy. We got married right after senoir year and we're expecting a girl now. So whats your story?" She explained.

"Wow, okay well sophmore year I cheated on my boyfriend with his best friend-the guy over there- and fell pregnant. I lied to everyone about the father but in the end everyone found out and we gave her up for adoption. Now I was at my friends party and got drunk, and slept with my friend whos gay but was questioning whether hes bi or not. Hes gay and I love that guy over there but we're all going to keep him or her as a family." I explained.

"Wow, and I thought my story was interesting." She laughed.

"Yeah, my life is always one extreme or another." I smiled. The little boy and who I assumed to be her husband walked over.

"Hi babe, who's this?"

"Ricky this is my new friend Quinn, Quinn this is Ricky my husband and John my son." She smiled.

"Hi." I smiled.

"Nice to meet you, sorry to rush you guys but we really have to start packing." Ricky reminded Amy.

"Oh yeah, we live in California but we were visiting my mom and her girlfriend." Amy explained.

"Well it was nice meeting you." I said as Ricky helped Amy up.

"It really was, oh why dont you give me your number? I would love to keep in touch." She smiled.

"That sounds great." I took out my phone and handed it to her as she gave me hers. I put in my number and we said goodbye just before Puck and the kids walked over.

"Who was that?" Puck questioned.

"My new friend Amy, she's visiting her mom here, she also had a baby in high school. We're going to keep in touch." I smiled.

"Thats great, maybe we should get into town? Sam said he would be back by six and its already four." Puck reminded me.

"That sounds good, maybe we could get some ice cream? Baby is craving it." I did the puppy eyes.

"Sure." He smiled wrapping his arm around me.

We walked all the way to town and got some ice cream. It was rearing five pm when we finally finished. I almost forgot about Stevie's hat until we passed a thrift store.

"That's it! Thats my hat, it looks exactly like the old one!" Stevie said pointing at an old blue cap with a music note across the front.

"Then lets go get it." Puck smiled. We walked in and Stevie immently put it on his head. I got on line while Becca picked out a beaded necklace and Stacy got a pair of lace dress up gloves.

"I dont really need them, they're so much money." Stacy said about to put them back.

"Its okay, theyre only five dollars. I want to buy it for you, because your really special and you deserve it." I said bending down to her height.

"Are you sure?" She asked unsure.

"How about this, if you do great for the rest of the school year you can keep them but if you dont I have to give them back. Okay?"

"Okay, that seems fair." She agreed.

I knew she would get to keep the gloves, Sam said she had amazing grades. I paid and all the kids were happy. On the way home Becca got tired so Puck carried her and when she fell asleep he carefully laid her in her bed. Sam came knocking about ten minutes after we got home.

"Did you guys have fun?" Sam asked as his siblings came running.

"The best! Quinn and Puck are so nice, they bought us presents!" Stevie announced. Sam looked up at us.

"You guys didnt have to do that." He frowned.

"We wanted too, and I have a bag of some old clothes if you want them." Puck offered.

"Thanks man, and seriously whats the damage? I have some from work." Sam asked trying to give us a twenty.

"We wanted to Sam, its an early birthday gift plus Becca got something too. Dont worry about it." I assured him.

"Thanks, why dont you guys get in the car? I'll be out in a second." Sam told the kids.

"Can I speak to Sam a moment alone Puck?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure, Ill go get the clothes." Puck said dissapearing upstairs.

"So whats up?" Sam asked.

"I keep forgetting to take this off and give it back to you." I said removing the promise ring he gave to me months ago.

"Keep it, I gave it to you." He smiled.

"I broke the promise, it doesnt mean anything." I sighed.

"Why dont we change the meaning? It can be a friendship promise ring. We can always promise to be friends." He smiled.

"Thanks."

"Turn around." He asked. I did and he removed my charm necklace that had Beth's birthstone, a pom-pom for the cheerios and a purple P for Puck. He slid the promise ring on and put it back on. "There, now you'll always have it."

"Thanks Sam, Mercedes will be lucky to have you." He gave me a hug and Puck came back with the bag. Sam said thank you and goodbye before leaving.

**Next chapter is Rumors. Please Review:)**

**Also keep voting for boy/girl and let me know if she should have twins:) if yes for twins boy/boy or girl/girl or boy/girl?**


	11. Rumors

**AN1- the idea last chapter for Sam changing the meaning of the promise ring to a friendship ring was from the story It's Definitely, Maybe Her by Bcsjs. Her story is amazing and she gave me permission to use it. So thanks:)**

**AN2- The voting for boy/girl and yes/no for twins is now closed. Next chapter you will find out what Ive chosen. I hope you dont hate me. **

**AN3- sorry for such a long wait since the last update. I went on vacation for a while and im pumped to write the next couple chapters so they should be up soon. **

**Quinn's POV-**

After Blaine and Kurt found out the truth everything was slowly falling into place. I babysat Stacy and Stevie every Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday to give Sam a break. Sam was hesitant at first but I convinced him to teach me the guitar to make us even and he agreed. Blaine and I scheduled an appointment to get another sonogram with a real doctor for next week. Sunday before school I invited Kurt and Santana over for a sleepover. We watcheed some movies and at eight we put on Brittany's web show, Fondue for Two. It was kind of pointless until Brittany said Santana played for another team.

"I cant believe she of all people would tell everyone." Santana said hugging me.

"Its true?" Kurt gasped.

"Look you tell anyone and I will destroy your collection of limited edition tiaras and sparkly skinny jeans." Santana threatened.

"I'm gay, I wouldnt push anyone out of the closet. I can keep your secret, so is Brittany like your girlfriend?"

"Its complicated." Santana sighed. "Im raiding your moms liquor cabinet Q." She got up.

"Thats not fair, you cant drink right in front of me when I cant drink." I complained.

"Alright, but I wants some food." She said heading downstairs.

"So Blaine said you two have an appointment to see the baby next week."

"Yeah, we might be able to know the sex." I smiled and put a hand on my growing belly. I was almost three months and finally starting to get a bulge.

"I was just wondering, your lady parts will all be covered right?" Kurt asked turning red.

"Kurt! Of course they will, they see the baby through my stomach." I assured him.

"Just wondering, this is wierd right? Its not just me?"

"No it is." Santana came back and we distracted ourselves by watching Awkward.

When we walked into glee the next day I was recieving a neck massage from Puck when Finn stormed in.

"What the hell dude? And Quinn why are you cheating on Puck?" Finn said angrily.

"Im not cheating on Puck! I love him!"

"Why would you even think that dude?" Sam stepped in.

"It says you two were seen together at the motel downtown last Tuesday and Wednesday." Finn said holding up the paper. I exchanged a look with Sam, he didnt want everyone else to know where he was living.

"Arent you angry man?" Finn asked Puck.

"No, unlike you I trust my girlfriend. Why are _you_ so angry?"

"Maybe because both of my girlfriends have cheated on me with you, Im just trying to look out for you man."

"Im not cheating on Sam." I said defensively. Then Santana stormed in.

"This is your fault! You told everyone I play for another team on your ridiclous melted cheese show." Santana spat at Brittany.

"Are you mad? You were on the Cheerios and now your only in the New Directions." Brittany said confused.

"You couldnt have thought of any other way to say that?"

"Enough guys! Lets start rehearshal!" Mr. Schue announced. Finn sat down angrily next to Rachel.

Mr. Schue decided we should sing songs only off the Rumors album from Fleetwood Mac. He gave an example by singing with April Rhodes. Seeing her again made me seriously unhappy. Last time she was here she slept with Puck and practically every guy on the football team except Finn.

After glee I started looking for a song to sing and found the perfect one. It was called 'You Make Loving Fun'. I was on my way to meet Santana when I saw her comforting a crying Brittany.

"Whats wrong?" I rushed over.

"Artie called me stupid and I broke up with him." Brittany sobbed.

"Can I skip out on the sleepover tonight? I can come over tomorrow or something." Santana suggested.

"Thats fine." I smiled and left my friends.

It was Monday so I was supposed to babysit Stacy and Stevie but my morning sickness got the best of me and Sam had to ask Kurt and Blaine to help out instead. The next day because Sam was wearing Kurt's jacket and they were spotted at the hotel (even though Blaine was there too), everyone suspected Kurt was cheating on Blaine. Kurt of course denied all the rumors but it was hard. Especially since Sam was taking care of some things for his parents and wasnt in school the entire day. Then after School I babysat at Sam's. On Tuesday Sam was back and Finn and Rachel kept shooting us glares. After Rachel sang 'Go Your Own Way' and Artie and Puck performed 'Never Going Back Again' I sang.

_'Sweet wonderful you_

_You make me happy with all the things you do_

_Oh, can it be so_

_This feeling follows me wherever I go_

_I never did believe in miracles,_

_But Ive a feeling its time to try_

_I never did believe in the ways of magic_

_But Im beginning to wonder why_

_Dont, dont break the spell_

_It would be different ans you know it will_

_You, you make loving fun_

_And I dont have to tell you that you're the only one_

_Oooh... you make loving fun. (It's all I wana do)_

_Oooh... you make loving fun. (It's all I wana do)_

_Oooh... you make loving fun. (It's all I wana do)'_

When I was done Puck came over and gave me a long kiss in front of everyone. It was full of passion and romance. We only stopped when Finn made a comment about us.

"What did you just say?" I asked my pregnancy hormones coming out full blast.

"I said, I guess your back to your old ways of cheating. Dont try to deny anything Rachel and I were steaking out and we caught you at that Motel." Finn smirked.

"You went on a steak out? You spied on me and Sam after I told you to stay out of it? We're not together Finn, I love Puck and nothings going on with Sam and I. Plus even if it was it would be between him and I not anyone else." I spat.

"Why does Sam never have anything to say?" Tina piped up.

"They both have boyfriends dude, its not cool." Artie added.

"Shut up! Im not messing around with Quinn or Kurt. They're just helping me." Sam finally spoke up.

"Oh, is that what we're calling it now?" Mercedes said sassily.

"Hold on guys, Sam how were they helping you out?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Kurt was bringing me some old clothes and Quinn was babysitting my brother and sister." Sam looked down and explained. Puck wrapped his arms around my waist as Sam spoke.

"Then why were you at that motel?" Rachel questioned.

"Because that's where I live now. My dad lost his job, then we lost our house. Now we live in a one room apartment at that motel. Are you all happy now? The truth's finally out!" Sam spat and walked out.

"We're sorry Quinn, Kurt." Tina smiled.

"I knew too Finn, thats why I defended my girl. Warbler also knew so dont stick your head where it doesnt belong." Puck said angrily and we walked out together. I couldnt help the tears from falling slowly.

"Im sorry baby hormones." I whispered when Puck sent me a worried look.

"Its okay, let it out." He hugged me.

"I need to go talk to him, he probably feels worse than I do." I sniffled.

"I think someone else has that under control." Puck nodded to Mercedes walking over to find Sam in the courtyard. Sam looked pretty upset but Mercedes calmed him down.

"Quinn?" Rachel called softly. I turned around and looked at her.

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to say Im sorry. Finn's still into you and I think my love for him blocked my judgement, once again. I hope you can forgive me." She smiled. I stepped forward and gave her a large hug.

"Of course, just please mind your own business if I dont want to share."

"Sure." She smiled again before going off to find Sam.

"You want bacon ice cream?" Puck looked at me.

"How did you know?" I smiled. My stomach had been growling just a minute earlier.

"Your Quinn and pregnant. Everytime you get all emotional right after you moan that your hungry." He chuckled.

"I love you." I smiled.

"I love you too." He kissed me before we went to get the ice cream. We got there only to see Sam and Mercedes in a corner making out.

"Guess there's someone for everyone." Puck mused.

"Let's go before they see us." I smiled digging into my ice cream. I knew they probably werent ready for the McKinley welcome to the new couple.

We drove home and I recieved a few texts from Rachel. She decided we would do a group number for Sam to show him how much we care about him. Puck and I obviously agreed and I went home to pick an outfit. My clothes were starting to get a little tight and I couldnt find a dress that hid my baby bump. I took off the pink floral dress and threw it at Puck. I was walking around in only my panties and bra so I was looking for my robe.

"What are you looking for babe?" Puck smiled.

"My silk robe." I frowned.

"Pile on the floor under the dress you claim makes you look like a fat whale." He chuckled. I bent down and searched through the pile not seeing anything. I turned around to ask Puck where he saw it when I spotted him staring at my ass.

"You ass! I really thought it was there." I sat on the bed next to him and he moved my bangs out of my face. I straddled his lap as we began kissing and I pushed him on his back after removing his shirt. His hand was slipping towards my boobs when we heard a sound.

"Oh God!" Kurt screached. I quickly threw on his Jersey he gave me with his number and he put his shirt back on all the while Kurt's eyes were covered by his manicured hand.

"You can look." I blushed as Puck began rubbing my back.

"Sorry to interrupt such an intimate mome-"

"Your a cockblock Hummel, what did you want?" Puck frowned.

"Rachel texted me about the performance so I obviously had to get a new outfit. As I was shopping I spotted this and thought this would be perfect for you Quinn." Kurt smiled handing me the bag. I pulled out a purple maternity dress with lace and silky fabric. It wasnt too fancy for school.

"Can I try it on?"

"Sure, you can change in front of me. Ive seen worse." He blushed. I got up and went over to the mirror.

"Just remember Hummel, the only reason you get to see her like this is because your gay." Puck warned as I put the dress on.

"Trust me, no offense to Quinn but girls in their underwear does nothing for me."

"Man, Im so glad Im not gay." Puck said staring at my boobs. The dress fit perfectly and gave my baby bump space so it wasnt noticeable. I put a white headband and white flats on.

"How do I look?"

"Amazing! We so have to go shopping soon, I cant believe how good it looks. I have such great taste." Kurt boasted.

"Have your boobs always been that big? They never used to look like that." Puck stared. Then Kurt looked too and nodded.

"Pregnancy hormones make your boobs bigger." I explained.

"Awesome!" Puck put his hand to high five Kurt but he just looked disgusted. Kurt stayed for dinner and I had to say having him around was lots of fun.

The next day at school everyone besides Sam and I were working on a number for glee. I was in charge of distracting him so he wouldnt suspect anything. After telling me Finn and Rachel came over with his old guitar I mentioned glee.

"Oh yeah, could you tell Mr. Schue Im not going to glee today?" Sam said opening his sandwich.

"Wait, why wont you be there?" I asked concerned. The performance was happening today.

"My mom just called, she got an interview for a job so she needs me to watch Stacy and Stevie." Sam frowned.

"I can watch them!" I said quickly.

"No, its just one day. Im sure Mr. Schue wont mind." Then a great idea popped into my mind.

"Why dont you bring them to glee? You can borrow my car to pick them up and bring them back just in time for glee." I smiled.

"Thats a great idea. Thanks Quinn." He smiled. I decided not to bring up Mercedes, if he wanted me to know he would say something.

We left a note in the choir room telling Sam to meet us in the auditorium and got into place. We were singing 'Dont Stop' as our final Fleetwood Mac song of the week. Sam came in a few minutes later with Stacy and Stevie. I took Stevie's hand as Puck took Stacy's. Finn gave Sam his guitar and he sang lead with me. Everyone joined in and we had an awesome time. For a short period of time I got to act like a teenager and forget about the baby in my belly.

**Next chapter contains Jealous! Puck, Supportive! Judy, Quaine and Hummel-Fabray friendship, and the sex of the baby. Please Review:)**


	12. A House is not a Home

**AN1- okay so I have to change a few things:**

**1. Blaine is only a sophmore not a junoir like everyone else**

**2. I know I said Blaine was living at Dalton but for the purpose of this story he was just staying there for a weekend because his parents were away. He actually lives at home with his parents. **

**3. Also last chapter Kurt and Quinn were talking about an appointment but that was at the clinic. **

**Quinn's POV-**

"I really think you should see a real doctor, just to check on the baby. The clinic was fine to see if you were pregnant but I want to make sure my grandbaby is 100% okay." My mom said joining Puck and I in the living room.

"Okay, I can make an appointment with Dr. Lee for tomorrow." I smiled. I honestly hated doctors but I knew my mom was right.

"Is Blaine going to be there with you two?" My mom asked.

"Actually, I think it would be better if it was just Blaine and I. He wants to be involved and I think he should see him for the first time." I replied. I would love to have Puck in the room but I felt like this was something Blaine would want to see.

"Okay, does Blaine's parents know yet?"

"No, I'll ask him if we can tell them after the appointment." I suggested.

"Great! And invite them over for dinner this week." My mom smiled and went back into the kitchen.

"You dont want me there?" Puck asked a little hurt.

"I do, but this different than Beth. As much as you're going to be around, you're not this baby's father. Blaine is." I pointed out.

"I know, I guess my jealousy is a little stupid." He sighed.

"No, its sexy." I smiled and leaned over to start kissing his neck and straddling his lap. "I was thinking..."

"Yeah?"

"Since Im already pregnant, maybe we could...you know...have a little fun." I suggested. I had already broken the celibacy vow, plus I loved him more than anything.

"Normally I would be all over that like yesterday but...I dont think I can." He said sitting up straight.

"Why not? I didnt mean right now, my moms going away next weekend."

"Its not that...its just...you're having someone else's baby. I would feel like I'm intruding or something. As much as I would like to be all over you and more, I think we should wait." Puck said gently.

"Okay." I got off his lap and sat down defeated.

"Dont be upset." He took my hand.

"No its fine, I have to go call the doctor. I'll see you tomorrow." I said standing up. I was hurting inside. Noah Puckerman the sex shark didnt want to have sex with me.

"Alright, call me." He kissed my head and left. I ran upstairs and started crying. How could he not want to be with me? I wasnt that pregnant. At four months my bump was visible but not huge.

"Quinnie? Santana's here to see you." My mom called.

"Send her up." I called back. Santana came up as I was wiping my eyes.

"Mama bear whats wrong?" Santana said coming to sit on my bed.

"Puck wont sleep with me because Im pregnant. He said it would be too wierd. Its just because Im ugly and fat and he's probably off sleeping with some thin pretty cheerio." I cried into her shoulder.

"Stop that, you're beautiful and the tiny bit of weight is the baby growing. You and I both know Puck would never do that. He loves you. He also knows if he did I would go all Lima Heights on his ass." Santana smiled and I laughed.

"Thanks."

"Now what are you doing when the baby comes?"

"I dont know, my mom said we could use my dad's old office." I shrugged. Then my mom knocked on the door.

"Sorry to overhear, I was bringing up soup. I put a lot of thought into it and I was thinking you could use the basement as a mini apartment. Theres the large room as the living room, the pool room can be turned into the baby's room and the home gym equiptment in the other room can be moved to the garage so the room can be yours. Plus you can have the serenity room down there as a playroom for when he's older. We'll just have to move Frannie's old bed out of there." My mom smiled. I jumped out of the bed and into her arms.

"Thank you so much mom! I love you!" I gave her a large hug.

"Its the least I can do to make up for Beth. I wish I could have been around so this is my way of saying sorry."

"You've already been forgiven mom."

"The rooms are already all painted so we'll just need someone to move your stuff downstairs."

"Get the glee guys to do it, Im sure they'll be happy to help." Santana smiled.

"Thats a great idea, I'll make them dinner." My mom smiled. She left to make some calls and I remembered to call Dr. Lee. I had an appointment tomorrow at noon.

"Does Blaine know yet?" Santana asked as I got off the phone.

"Oh crap, let me call him." I took out my phone again and dialed him.

**Blaine**. _Quinn_

**'Hey Quinn whats up?'**

_'I just wanted to let you know I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow and I would really love it if you could come. We can find out if its a boy or girl.'_

**'That sounds great, what time?'**

_'Noon. Also do your parents know?'_

**'Not yet, I havent had the confidence to tell them. They were away last week so I was staying at Dalton.'**

_'Well my mom wants to invite them over for dinner, do you think we could tell them?' _

**'Sure, Ill tell them I have some news and right after the appointment they could find out.'**

_'Great, bye Blaine.'_

**'Night Quinn.'**

I hung up and Santana was looking out my window.

"What are you looking at?" I asked confused. She opened my window and motioned for me to come over. I looked down and saw Puck standing there with his guitar.

"I love you Quinn Fabray! And Im sorry if I hurt your feelings, I love you!" Puck called up. Then started playing 'I'm The Only One' on his guitar.

"Get up here you dofus." I called down then ran to the back door to lt him in. He slung the guitar over his shoulders and I ran into his arms knocking us both to the ground.

"I didnt mean to offend you, and this has nothing to do with you but the baby in your belly. Trust me you can feel how much you turn me on." He chuckled as I felt his growing erection on my leg.

"I love you." I contiued kissing him until Santana broke us apart.

"Enough, Puck get your ass home your mom keeps calling looking for you. Quinn lets go get some sleep." Santana ordered. I gave Puck a parting kiss and went back inside with Santana. We changed into pajamas and climbed into my bed.

"This isnt wierd for you? Me being gay and all?" Santana questioned.

"You're my best friend, plus you're in love with Brittany and Im not gay. I love you but not in that way." I smiled. She laughed and we both fell asleep.

**xxxxIWontGiveUpxxxx**

In the morning Santana went to Brittany's house and got ready just in time. Since Blaine couldnt drive yet, I picked him up and drove us both to the doctor's.

"Are you nervous?" I looked at his shaking leg.

"I dont know, kind of. I just dont know what to expect, Ive never done this."

"Well I have, they just roll this stick over my stomach and you see the baby on the monitor. You can hear the heart beat and everything, its pretty amazing." I smiled. We got to the office and I signed in. They called us shortly after and I laid on the table. I purpously wore an old maternity top so I wouldnt have to change into one of those gowns.

"So Quinn you're fifteen weeks along right? I take it he's the father?" Dr. Lee asked.

"Yes and yeah this is Blaine but we're not dating."

"I'm gay." Blaine pointed out.

"We were drunk." I explained.

"Okay then...why dont we take a look?" I lifted my shirt and he squirted the cool blue gel over my stomach. Blaine took my hand as we looked at our baby on the monitor.

"Is our baby okay?" I asked nervously when Dr. Lee didnt say anything.

"Yeah, I dont know how to tell you this but you're having twins. There's baby number one...and bby number two." Dr. Lee pointed out on the screen. "We can tell the sex if you want." I looked at Blaine who nodded.

"Yes please." I choked out. I was still in shock.

"Baby number one is a girl and baby number two is a girl. Not to worry you but your baby girl seems a little underdeveloped, it shouldnt be a problem since youre not half way along yet but I want to see you in a month. Just to check on her."

"Thanks." Blaine said.

"How many sonograms would you like?"

"Four please." I replied. He left to get them and I looked at Blaine.

"Twins...wow."

"Yeah...wow." I agreed.

"I still want to keep them if you do, this will be hard but I never thought it would be easy." Blaine smiled at me he had tears forming in his eyes.

"I do, I love them both so much." I smiled back. Dr. Lee gave us the photos and we left. Blaine gave me directions and I drove to his house. I hid the sonograms in my purse and Blaine put his in his pocket.

"Blaine is that you?" A lady called out.

"Yeah ma! I brought Quinn with me!" Blaine called. A minute later a lady with curly brown hair and glasses came out.

"Hi Ms. Anderson I'm Quinn Fabray." I put out my hand but she gave me a hug.

"Hi sweetie, Im Isabella Anderson. Come on in I was just making lunch. Are you hungry?" She smiled sweetly.

"Starving." I chuckled. She led us outside to where an older man and teenage girl stood talking. The man was a spitting image of Blaine so I assumed that was his dad. The teenager was also a brunette with long hair and brown eyes. She was almost as tall as me.

"Jack, Amber, this is Blaine's friend Quinn." Isabella introduced.

"Hi." I smiled.

"Are you his girlfriend?" His dad asked.

"Dad! You know Im gay." Blaine stepped in.

"I was hoping that was just a phase."

"You have nice eyes." Amber said smiling.

"Thanks, I like the red streaks in your hair."

"I just got them. I'm starting eighth grade in the fall." She smiled proudly.

"Thats cool, Im going to be a senoir."

"So Quinn how do you and Blaine know each other?" Isabella asked.

"We met at our friend Rachel's party. He's also dating my friend Kurt." I smiled and sat down.

"Amber could you give us a moment alone with mom and dad?" Blaine looked at his sister. She sighed but went inside.

"Whats this about Blaine?" Jack asked seriously.

"I dont want to live a lie anymore. Quinn's pregnant...with my baby." Blaine admitted.

"What?!" Jack turned beat red.

"We got a little drunk and we slept together, Im still gay and she's dating someone now but we're keeping them."

"Them? Please dont tell me you just said them." Isabella begged her son.

"We're having twins, a boy and girl." I said taking out a sonogram and passing it across the table.

"I tried to wrap my head around you being gay but this is too much. You cant stay here." Jack said sternly.

"Mom he cant be serious!" Blaine protested.

"I agree with your father. Quinn's probably a nice girl but I cant be around you. You've disapointed us, please pack your things."

"What about school?" Blaine said through tears.

"We've already paid for you to finish Dalton this year but next year is up to you. We're very disappointed in you." Jack repeated and he went inside with Isabella. Blaine stood still and I wrapped my arms around him. He hugged me and cried on my shoulder.

"Lets go pack." He sighed wiping his eyes. I followed him to his room and helped. Being in this room brought back a lot of memories. He threw his clothes in a large suitcase and all his other stuff in boxes. He was finishing up when I excused myself to the bathroom. I peed then decided to call my mom.

_Quinn_. **Judy**.

_'Mom, we just told Blaine's parents and they kicked him out. Can Blaine stay the night?' _

**'Sure, but sweetie why dont you ask him to move in? He can take the spare room in the basement, that way when you have the baby he can help out.' **

_'That sounds great, we can put the babies in the middle room and us on either side.'_

**'Perfect, I'll make some lunch for the both of you.' **

_'Thanks mom, love you.' _

I hung up the phone and went back to Blaine's room. He was taping up the last box and bringing it to my car. His room was completly bare except for the bed and furniture.

"I just talked to my mom, if its okay with you we want you to move in. We're turning the basement into a mini apartment for when I have the babies. There's three rooms so one for me, the middle room for them and the one on the other side for you. This way we can split the baby responsibilities and you have a home." I smiled.

"I couldnt impose." He sat on the bed.

"Its not imposing, my mom offered and I want you to. You're apart of my family now." I said sitting down next to him.

"Thanks, but..."

"No buts, Ive been here Blaine. I know exactly what you're feeling, my parents kicked me out when I was four months pregnant and people still thought Finn was the father. I know what its like to think you're not wanted or loved but I love you. Not the way I love Puck or the way you and Kurt love each other but I do. You're the father of my babies, that counts for something." I smiled.

"Thanks Quinn I think I needed to hear that. I would love to move in." He decided and gave me a large hug.

We drove back to my house and Puck came over to help Blaine move in. I knew Puck wasnt too keen on the idea but he knew it was for the best. Kurt also came over and we had a small pizza party. Blaine settled into his room and we broke the news to everyone that we were having twins.

"Twins? As in more than one?" Puck choked on his drink.

"Yup, a baby boy and girl." I smiled.

"Yea! Time to go shopping." Kurt said excited. My mom was the most happy.

"Thats great sweetie! Another grandbaby to spoil." My mom embraced me into a large hug.

**Next chapter everyones getting ready for prom. Shopping and prom proposals. Please Review:)**

****Also, some people said they dont like the Klaine parts/chapters so would you like less of those or keep them? Let me know:)*****


	13. Teenage Dream

**AN1-Thanks for all the awesome reviews:) Im really hoping to get this story up to at least 200 reviews because Ive never done that before. The story will be about 50 chapters as of now. **

**AN2- also if anyone has suggestions for anyone to sing, or Klaine/Quick dates or scenes please let me know. **

**AN3- also Im going to try and update at least twice a week:)**

**This chapter includes Quaine and Qurt friendship, Quick fluff, the glee club finding out about the babies and a Klaine date. **

**Quinn's POV-**

Ever since Blaine moved in a week ago a lot has changed. I also moved into the basement which caused Puck and Kurt to come over a lot more often. There was a large bathroom in the basement so we didnt have to run upstairs and the living room was set up with a great entertainment system. Blaine's parents had cut him off completly. It was upsetting to see him so depressed but I knew there was nothing to make him feel better.

Kurt and I made plans with Santana and Brittany to go shopping for prom on Saturday. I also needed a new wardrobe since I was growing out of my old clothes. I only saved two maternity dresses from Beth but I couldnt dare to wear those in case someone remembered them. For now I wore loose tops but at sixteen weeks along, I was due to get my big bump anytime now.

Blaine and I were sitting on the couch engrossed in a Twilight Saga marathon. I was happy to finally watch it with someone who understood it and didnt keep asking if any of the girl vampires would start making out (Puck). Blaine and I sat side by side eating snacks. He had popcorn while I had bacon on biscuts with chocolate sauce. We both gushed over Jacob's abs. I was happy he was gay, he understood the importance of abs and how nice they were to look at.

"Q! Puck's here!" My mom called down the stairs. I got up from the couch.

"What are you doing here? I thought our dinner plans were for tomorrow." I frowned taking his hands.

"They are, I wanted to talk with both of you about something." He ran his hands through his mohawk.

"Go ahead." Blaine said shutting off the movie.

"Sam said that people are talking again, about you and Blaine living together. They also brought up the fact that when Sue offered you, Brittany and Santana to come back on the team you turned it down. They think you two are having an affair and Mercedes brought up you being pregnant again. Mostly due to the crying and morning sickness." Puck sighed.

"Its time to tell them Quinn." Blaine sighed. I plopped on the couch next to him and looked at Puck.

"Okay, tomorrow in glee we can announce it. Blaine could you be there too? It might be easier to explain." I smiled.

"Sure, I dont have Warbler practice anyway." He smiled.

"I-I want to sing you something before you tell everyone." Puck spoke up.

"I love it when you sing." I blushed.

"I know." He smiled.

"Alright, Im going to go call Kurt. Please dont be too loud and if you have to be let me know and Ill put headphones on." Blaine said shaking his head walking to his room. Once he closed the door Puck and I started making out on the couch.

"I dont want to tell them." I frowned as we stopped kissing.

"Why? They're all our friends." Puck smiled and started rubbing my belly.

"I was shunned last time I was pregnant. I lost the cheerios and everything, I dont want that to happen again." I started to tear.

"Dont cry, that wont happen. You know why?" I shook my head no. "Because you have me this time, Im going to be by your side no matter what. I love you." He leaned in and kissed me.

"I love you too." I kissed back. He looked at my belly and put his face next to it.

"Hi little babies, this is your second daddy here. Im your mommy's boyfriend. I know our family is a little wierd but you'll get used to it. Your mommy and I love you a lot." Puck kissed my bump.

"That was so cute."

"Just like you." He smiled. We started to kiss again but were interrupted by Kurt.

"Hello Quinn, Puck." Kurt said nicely.

"Cockblock." Puck murmered.

"Hi Kurt, Blaine's in his room if you want him." I smiled.

"Im actually here for you. I bought you something to wear tomorrow and Friday. I know you said we could go shopping on Saturday but if you wear any of your old clothes you can see that bump." Kurt said handing me a bag. I pulled out a light orange dress with floral pattern on the bust and thick spaghetti straps. The other one was a simple white mini dress with a light blue satin belt.

"These are so pretty! Thanks Kurt!" I got up and hugged him.

"Blaine said your going to tell everyone tomorrow?"

"Yeah, people are starting to suspect so its better I tell them than Jacob." I sighed.

"Thats good, alright I must go see Blaine. Enjoy!" Kurt smiled before leaving.

**xxxxIWontGiveUpxxxx**

I wore the simple white dress to school the next day as it hid the baby bump the most. I had my sonogram in the cardigan pocket and a confident smile on. I knew this would probably kill all my chances of Prom Queen but it would be worth it. I sent Santana and Sam a text to let them know today was the big reveal so they wouldnt be surprised.

"Ready?" Kurt said coming up behind me.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I smiled half-heartidly.

"No matter what happens you have at least three people at your back plus Santana and Sam. Dont be nervous." Kurt gave me a hug.

"Thanks Kurt." He took my hand and we walked to the choir room. Blaine was waiting around the corner for a text to come in.

"Okay guys Puck has something he wants to sing." Mr. Schue announced. I sat in the front next to Santana and Kurt. Puck had his guitar and Finn, Sam and Artie backing him up on vocals.

"This song is dedicated to Quinn, my girlfriend and the love of my life." He winked at me before singing 'Fine By Me' by Andy Grammer.

"Thank you." I whispered in his ear giving him a hug. Those lyrics were perfect for us.

"We uh, Quinn also has an announcement." Puck said putting his guitar down and Blaine walked in. I took his hand and Blaine, Kurt, Puck and I stood in front of the piano.

"There have been a lot of rumors going around, not just about me cheating but about other things. I wanted you guys to hear it from me...Im pregnant, again. With Blaine's baby." I admitted. The whole room went quiet then turned into major chaos.

"Guys let them explain." Mr. Schue stepped in. "Now, we're obviously a little confused. I thought Blaine was dating Kurt, and Blaine's gay."

"Thanks to Rachel's party a few months ago Blaine and I got extremly drunk and things went too far. Im still dating Puck and Kurt's dating Blaine, but we're going to kee the babies." I smiled proudly.

"Did she just say babies? As in more than one?" Artie asked.

"Yeah, we're having twins. A boy and a girl." Blaine spoke up.

"So you two are not dating but having a baby together?" Mercedes asked shocked.

"Yeah that about sums it up. Im due in the end of November." I took out the sonogram and handed it to Mercedes.

"We would love all your support on this to make it easier on us, but especially Quinn. This situation is conplicated but we're going to make it work." Puck added.

"I support you guys." Santana smiled and Brittany was on her flank.

"Me too, I love babies." She stood up next to them.

"I already told you, you have my support." Sam gave Quinn a hug.

"Although it isnt the ideal situation, we support you one hundred percent. Those babies will be loved." Tina and Mike stood up and Artie rolled over along with Mercedes.

"I guess if your cool with it, Ill get used to the idea of being Uncle Finn." Finn high fived Puck and Rachel gave me a hug.

"Thanks guys." Everyone passed around congratulations and hugs.

**xxxxIWontGiveUpxxxx**

**Blaine' s POV-**

Ever since all the drama with me moving in with Quinn and telling everyone in glee club, I hadnt gotten to spend that much time with Kurt. He had been really supportive throughout all of this so I thought taking him on a proper first date would be a way to say thank you. I picked him up on Friday by borrowing Quinn's car since I had my permit.

"Where are we going? You're being so secretive." Kurt smiled getting in the car. I gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Im taking you on a date, our first date to be exact." I smiled.

"Oh! really? Im so excited. Where are we going? No dont tell me. Wait tell me, no dont." Kurt said excitedly.

"Its a surprise." I said simply. Kurt sighed but turned on the radio. First an old Adele song was on but then new Pink song (Perfect) came on. Kurt started singing along and I harmonized with him.

"You have an amazing voice." He smiled.

"So do you."

"Thats how I fell in love with you. From the first time you opened your mouth, I knew we would end up together."

"Thats all it took? I fell in love with you by your smile, your sense of humor and your adorable sense of fashion."

"I love your bow ties, they're so retro chic."

"Thank you, they're kind of my thing." I pulled into Cruton's, Breadstix's fancier cousin with better food.

"Cruton's? Ive always wanted to go here. Are you sure you can afford this?" Kurt frowned.

"Ever since you got me that job at your dads auto shop Ive had some extra money. I pay my rent at the Fabrays by doing chores since she wont accept any money. I give Quinn half of all my pay checks for child support, so she can pay for doctors visits and anything for the babies. The rest is mine, I want us to have fun and focus on each other. Nothing about the babies or anything. I love you." I kissed his lips.

"I love you too." He smiled and I took his hand.

We got our reserved table and ordered. We started talking about little things that we never got to. We just enjoyed each others company and had fun. We shared a piece of chocolate cream pie for dessert and fed it to each other. The night was a success and for once in the past few weeks I actually felt like a teenager again.

**Next chapter is prom proposals and prom shopping. Sorry had to change the order. Please Review:)**

**Who saw 'The Break Up'? Sorry for all the Klaine shippers out there. Dont worry, Im planning to alter that episode in this story. **


	14. Friends and Family

**AN1- YAY! Finally 100 reviews! I couldnt do this without you, thanks to everyone who reviewed/favorited/followed. **

**AN2- To all your support there will be at least 2 new chapters a week. This chapter is extra long since I havent updated in a while.**

**AN3- I would love to hear from everyone so PLEASE leave song suggestions or suggestions about scenes. Im considering including more Secret Life (Of The American Teenager) characters, would that sound good? What about Jane By Design or Pretty Little Liars?**

**This chapter includes Puck's prom proposal for Quinn, Kurt and the girls prom shopping trip, a 'Quick' meltdown and lots of mentions of Beth. **

…

**Quinn's POV-**

It was a week before prom and Puck still hadnt asked me to go with him. Kurt had asked Blaine, and Finn agreed to go with Santana after Rachel decided she was going with Jesse and Santana still wasnt out. It was confusing but I guess I understood it, Santana wasnt ready to come out and Finn needed someone to make Rachel jealous. He had finally come to his senses after I announced my second pregnancy. I was still in shock everyone was supportive but they were my friends, that was something I was still getting used to.

Before glee all I had was Finn, Santana and Brittany. I was the evil bitch that no one liked and bullied everyone to keep from dealing with the pain inside. Lucy who would never go away but ate away inside me. The old me could come back in a light switch with just a cookie or slice of pizza. I changed everything about myself and hated myself. Now, looking back I was happy I did it but I would change a lot. My insecurities took a tol on a lot of my relationships. Having Beth was a prime example of that. Sure, I really did like Puck but the insecureness inside me was what blocked my judgement.

Now, having Blaine and Puck and all of glee club along with my mom and Kurt there to support me and the babies was breath taking. For once in my life I felt like I could be myself without caring what everyone else was saying behind my back. I had a good support system and a healthy enviornment for my babies to grow up in, unlike the one I was raised in. My dad beat my mom when he thought I wasnt looking which caused her to have an alochol problem. Sure, she was over it now thanks to the help of AA (alocholics annoymous) but it is something that would always be there. My sister Frannie, and I hadent spoken since she moved out four years ago after marrying her high school sweet James. I was never really close with my sister, always living in her shadow but I did love her.

"Babe you listening?" Puck nudged my shoulder. We were sitting in glee listening to Rachel and Mr. Schue rant to each other about prom songs.

"Sorry I got distracted, what did I miss?" I asked looking up at Puck.

"Sam, Artie and I are singing Friday by Rebecca Black at Prom." He frowned.

"I love that song." I said aloud.

"Okay guys we'll finish chosing prom songs tomorrow but I'll make sure everyone has a chance to dance with that special someone." Mr. Schue smiled and Puck took my hand.

"Excuse me." Mercedes said getting up abruptly. Kurt ran after her and everyone looked confused. Mr. Schue dismissed glee and I walked over to Sam.

"Whats up with you and Mercedes?"

"I dont know. We kissed last week but we're at a stand still. I was going to ask her to prom but I dont know if I can afford it." He frowned.

"All of my father's old suits are in the garage, Im sure they would fit you. And you can borrow money for the Prom, I dont mind and I really want you and Mercedes to have a good time." I smiled.

"Thanks Quinn, I think I'll go ask her now." He kissed my cheek and walked away smiling.

"What was that about?" Puck frowned.

"He's going to ask Mercedes to Prom. I told him he could borrow the money and my dads old tux." I smiled.

"Oh." He smiled again when he realized it was nothing.

"Hey Quinn, I know you and Kurt and Santana and Brittany are going dress shopping tomorrow and I was wondering if you would mind if I tagged along?" Rachel smiled coming up to us.

"Sure, that sounds great. Ask Tina and Mercedes if they want to come too and it can be a glee girls shopping trip." I smiled.

"That sounds great, thanks Quinn." Rachel left and Puck wrapped his arms around me.

"Im glad your being nice to her, she needs someone to talk to." Puck smiled.

"I know." We walked into the hall and I was hit with a chilling cool blue slushie.

"What the hell Azimio?" Puck screamed and pushed him into a locker.

"Seems here your little girlfriend cant keep her legs closed and got herself knocked up by lady face's boyfriend." He chucked just before Puck's fist connected with his face.

"Puck dont, he's not worth it." Sam and Finn said pulling Puck off Azimio.

"Now stay the F*** away from my girl! And if you even think about taking it out on Kurt I will rearrange your face." Puck said throwing him to the ground.

"Come on." Rachel pullled me into the bathroom with a bag in hand.

"Whats that?" I asked confused as she started pulling things out.

"A complete bag to remove a slushie. Theres dry shampoo, conditioner, moisturizer, towels and a change of clothes. Ive had more than my fair share so I know how to get them out." She smiled and started washing my hair.

"Im sorry about that by the way." I frowned as she finished. I brushed my hair and put a clip in as she packed her bag.

"About what?" She asked confused.

"All the slushies. I know how bad they are and I got Puck and the football team to give you one daily. Im sorry, and I hope you can forgive me."

"I do, and not because your saying sorry but because I know your sorry. You've been on the other side and your going back because of the babies. You finally get how you feel and I actually feel bad."

"Thanks." I smiled back. I looked at her and gave her a hug. Never in a milion years did I think this would happen but Im glad it did.

"Thank you." She whispered just as shocked as I was. We said goodbye and I went to see Puck. He was standing outside with Kurt.

"Hey baby, you okay?" He asked giving me a hug.

"Yeah, Rachel helped clean me off. You okay?"

"Yeah, Azimio or the other football idiots wont be bothering anyone for a while. Especially with Karofosky on his nice parade."

"Thank you, for defending me I mean. I know it was mostly for Quinn but you did tell them to stay away from me." Kurt smiled.

"We're practically in laws man. Your the little brother I never wanted." Puck chuckled and gave Kurt a hug. I was happy that everything was working out for now.

**xxxxIWontGiveUpxxxx**

Kurt drove Mercedes, Rachel and I to the mall in his car while Santana, Brittany and Tina took Brittany's mom's. We all met at Lima Memorial Mall a little after four. My mon had given me my own credit card for maternity clothes and a prom dress. Puck still hadnt asked me but I was going to be hopeful and buy one anyway. We went into PROMises, the best prom dress store in th entire state of Ohio. We all picked out a few dresses and tried them on in front of Kurt. I mostly tried to choose ones that hid my baby bump but there was one blue one that I fell in love with.

"That looks amazing Santana, devil in a red dress." Kurt clapped. Santana had on a form fitting red dress with faux red roses going down one shoulder.

"Brittany those colors look great, maybe try some blue pumps." Kurt suggested of Brittany's coloful dress. It was green with blue and pink tule underneath.

"Quinn that looks stunning." Kurt said as I stepped out in the blue dress.

"But my baby bump..." I said looking down. It was fully exposed.

"You'll only have one junoir prom and everyone's already finding out. It really looks good, I think you should go for it."

"Thanks Kurt, I think I will." I went back to change into my clothes and find some shoes.

"You and Puck are going to win prom King and Queen for sure." Mercedes smiled coming up behind me. She was ten times happier since Sam asked her to prom yesterday.

"We're dropping out of the race." I frowned. Puck and I discussed it last night and decided the stress wasnt good for the babies.

"Really why?" Tina joined in.

"We dont think we can win with the pregnancy being out and I dont think this stress with be good right now."

"Maybe next year but you and Puck would totally have won." Brittany smiled.

"Thanks Britt."

We finished shopping for prom dresses and I ran into Destination Maternity while everyone went into Forever 21. Mercedes kept me company since she didnt need any new clothes. Tina and Rachel left with Rachel's dads since they had to get home.

"This is cute." Mercedes picked out a green dress with a jean jacket.

"Yeah I like that. Thanks for keeping me company." I smiled.

"No problem."

"I know we havent talked much since last year when I was living with you but I do like us hanging out. You always gave the best advice."

"Thanks. Maybe I could get ready at your place for Prom? Kurt said he's inviting Rachel and Tina over but I need a break from Rachel's rants." She sighed.

"Yeah that would be cool." I smiled. "Santana and Brittany are coming over too but I know youre cool with them."

"Yeah, do you want to grab some frozen yogurt after this? Kurt just said they're grabbing dinner." Mercedes said looking at her phone.

"Sure, you know how much I love it." I giggled. One day when I was living with her, she brought in a huge tub of chocolate frozen yorgurt and I ate the entire thing.

"No doubt about that." She chuckled. I paid for my clothes and we headed for the food court. We got frozen yogurt and met Santana, Brittany and Kurt by the water fountain.

"Get anything good?" Kurt asked peering in the bags.

"Lots of maternity tops but mostly dresses." I smiled.

"Britt-Britt if your staying over we have to go now. My mom's waiting outside." Santana said checking her phone.

"Okay, bye guys." Brittany smiled and headed out with Santana.

"Do you guys have to go soon?" Mercedes asked.

"No, my mom's at a church event until late so It'll just be me and Blaine."

"Okay, I have to be home by nine but thats to watch The Real Housewives of Atlanta." Kurt said.

"Cool, we still have some time. Want to walk around?"

"Sure." I threw out the empty frozen yogurt cup and picked up my bags.

We walked for a while until Kurt stopped suddenly in front of Babies R Us, staring at a small cheerleading uniform. It looked identical to my old cheerios uniform.

"Oh Quinn, can we please go and get it? As a present to the baby?" Kurt asked excited.

"I dont know, I figured we would wait to buy clothes." I said uncertain. I knew from the beginning we werent keeping Beth so I never bothered with clothes.

"Please? Its so cute and looks exactually like your old one."

"Alright, I guess it wouldnt hurt to look around." I decided recuentally.

Kurt happily took my hand along with Mercedes' and led us into the store. I stopped and looked around. Seeing all the clothes made this more real. I put my hand on my three and a half month bump and sighed. Just a few more months and they would both be here. I picked up a little blue shirt that said "Badass since the day i was born." It was the perfect shirt for Puck's son to have- but I wasnt having Puck's son. I was having Blaine's. As much as I loved him, I couldnt help but wish it was Puck's, or that we never gave up Beth. Each step in this pregnancy was harder knowing I was going to keep them and I left Beth. Sure, I left Beth because Puck hadnt come around and I was only fifteen but now was I ready? Could I really have two babies? Beth was and will always be my first born but I couldnt help but feel like I betrayed her. I gave her up and hadnt heard from her in almost a year now. It was an open adoption but we never kept in contact. Last year I was concerned with getting my image back but now all I wanted was her. Living with regret of giving her up and the possibilty of never seeing her again made it harder. This is why I had to keep the twins but it made me feel like a bad mom. With all these thoughts I dropped the shirt and made a beeline for the changing room, ignoring Mercedes and Kurt's calls.

"Q whats wrong? Please come out." Mercedes pleaded through the door. I sat on the stool and started crying.

"Quinn are you alright?" Kurt asked a minute later.

"I-I want Puck!" I said suddenly. I hadnt realized how much I wanted him until I said it outloud.

"Why does she want Puck?" Mercedes whispered.

"Who knows? Can you go call him? Tell him its really important." Kurt rushed.

"Sure." I heard her walk away and Kurt lean against the door.

"Is there anything I can do?" Kurt called. I sniffled a no and he sighed as I sat alone. Twenty minutes later there was a knock.

"Babe its me, open up or Ill break down the damn door." Puck said gruffly, but I knew he meant well. I got up, unlocked the door and jumped into his arms. He gripped me tightly as I held onto his muscular waist.

"Im so sorry Noah." I cried. He must have known it was important because I rarely called him Noah.

"Baby whats wrong?" He sat down with me on his lap and Kurt and Mercedes gave us some space.

"I-we gave up Beth. And I feel like a bad mom, I know it was for her best but why am I keeping these babies and not her? I loved her and I miss her and we might never see her again."

"You think I never considered that? I know that and Ive thought of how bad of a father I am multiple times, how I wished I came around sooner and we were a family. But then I thought about how great Shelby is taking care of her and how she'll have a good life. We did the right thing. Your the opposite of a bad mother, you were selfless and gave her up for a better life instead of a crappy one we might have given her." Puck explained.

"How do you always know what to say?" I smiled.

"I love you." He responded simply.

"I love you too." I said leaning on my toes to kiss him. He took my hand and we walked back out to my friends.

"You okay now baby mama?" Mercedes asked.

"Yeah, Im sorry. The baby hormones are kind of running wild these days."

"Its okay, as long as your okay. Now, we bought some things for the baby but dont worry about paying us back, its a gift for you and Blaine." Kurt smiled handing me a bag. I took it and peered in seeing the daddy badass shirt laying on top.

"Thanks guys." I handed Puck the bag and threw my arms around Kurt and Mercedes.

"You're welcome. See you tomorrow." Kurt smiled. Our friendship had grown strong since Blaine moved in.

Puck took my other bags with clothes and led me to his truck. The morning sickness phase had mostly passed at this stage but something about being in this car made me a little nausous. Then I looked down at the stain on the seat and remembered when I was sick in here right after Finn found out the truth about Beth. Puck had tried calming me down but nothing had worked until he offered me a lolipop. Surprisingly it had made my stomach calm down enough until I got to his house. We got to my house after a quick McDonalds run and I invited him in. We walked in and Blaine was stretched out on the couch upstairs sleeping. I threw a blanket over him and we headed downstairs.

"Wana watch a movie?" I suggested.

"Sure, your room?"

"Yeah." I smiled and opened the door. I turned on the lights and stared at my bed. There were light purple (my favorite color) rose petals spelling out PROM? I looked up at Puck.

"I was going to put candles too but I didnt want to set your house on fire." He shrugged.

"Really? You wana go to Prom with me?" I smiled.

"Couldnt imagine it with anyone else." He smiled. He leaned down and kissed me. I knew then, that me and him were soulmates. Just in case I had any doubt before.

**Next chapter is Prom, Quick POV. Please Review:)**

****Let me know what you think about the ideas from the beginning****


	15. A very 'Quick' Prom

**Merry Christmas!**

**A/N- Sorry its been so long since Ive updated. I just recently had my second child, a little girl named Aubree and its been hard to find time away from her. I promise I will be updating more and possibly a new chapter everyday until the new year if anyone's interested. **

**This chapter includes Quinn and Puck at the prom. Most of the events in this chapter happened in the show of course with some tweaks. Hop you enjoy.**

…

**Quinn's POV-**

I was just getting ready to go when Blaine knocked on my door.

"Hey Quinn, can I come in?" He called.

"Sure." I said opening the door. He sat down on my bed while I put on my cross necklace.

"I already asked Kurt to prom, and Im singing with you guys there but I was wondering if I should sing Kurt something. He just seems a little down lately, do you think Karofosky is up to no good again?" Blaine asked concerned.

"I dont know how he could be, Mercedes, Puck or I walk him to every class and he's only in glee with us. He might just be a little on edge since what happened the last time he was back. Singing sounds like a good idea, I like how much you care about him." I smiled.

"I love him, its just natural. He's my soulmate. " Blaine admitted.

"Aww, fudge! Come on Warbler, Im going to be late if Puck's not out there and you have a bus to catch." I rushed looking at the clock.

"Alright, I'll see you guys later." Blaine smiled and I gave him a quick hug before heading upstairs. Puck was waiting in the car so I grabbed my bag and got in. He gave me a peck and drove to school. We walked into school hand and hand like any other day but as I stopped at my locker Jacob Ben Israel came rushing up to Puck like a hungry puppy looking for food.

"Is it true that your girlfriend miss Fabray is pregnant again? But this time with Kurt Hummel's gay boyfriends baby?" Jacob pressured.

"Yes she's pregnant but I swear everyone bone in your body will break if you so much as go near her." Puck defended me and I smiled.

"One question was sent in anonymously, where does miss Fabray keep your balls?"

"What?" Puck asked taken aback.

"Well you must know since you didnt knock up miss Fabray again, everyones wondering why your still with her. But then again she wears the pants in your relationship." Jacob finished and left Puck shocked. Sure I was a little empowering but he still wore the pants so to speak.

"Im sorry babe, Jacobs just being an ass as usual. Dont let him get to you." I smiled running my hands through his mohawk like I always did when he was upset.

"I got to get to class. I'll see you later." Puck kissed my cheek and headed off very dazed to Math.

**xxxxIWontGiveUpxxxx**

"Is he okay?" Mercedes motioned toward Puck talking to Artie during lunch. "I heard him say something about anti-king and spiking the punch."

"Jacob started telling him how I have the pants in the relationship and I think it freaked him out a little bit. If spiking the punch helps him get is mojo back then so be it." I smiled taking a bite of my apple.

"We're still getting ready at your house right Q?" Santana asked sitting down.

"Yup, the limo should be there around seven thirty and we're going to breadstix for dinner. So I guess get to my house around five or six so we can all hang out." I smiled.

"That sounds great." Brittany joined in.

"Excuse me, I got to go talk to someone." I said getting up and walking across the cafeteria to talk to Artie. Puck had long gone back to class and Artie was getting lunch.

"Hey Artie." I called causing him to turn around.

"Hey Quinn, what can I do for you?" He smiled.

"I was wondering what Puck was telling you, Mercedes said somthing about anti-prom king."

"Yeah Puck wanted my help to spike Coach Sue's punch but I said no. Im trying to focus to get Brittany back."

"I can try and help you with Brittany, if you help Puck." I offered. Santana had said that she and Brittany were on the outs again since San was taking Finn to prom.

"What do you have in mind?" Artie asked interested.

"Well Brittany loves it when you sing to her. Why dont you sing a song to her and tell her how you feel?" I suggested.

"Why didnt I think of that? Thats perfect, thanks Quinn. Tell Puck Im his man." Artie said rolling toward the choir room happily.

Since I wasnt singing at the prom and Puck rearshed yesterday, we could go home right after school. I headed to find Puck after English. He had his guitar but was pushing a very sad Artie down the hall. He spotted me and Sam took over pushing Artie.

"What happened?" I asked curiously.

"Artie had this great idea to sing Brittany a song as a prom proposal and apology but she blew him off." Puck sighed.

"Oh, well at least you got a partner in crime." I smiled.

"How'd you know that?" He asked putting his arm around me.

"I kind of told Artie I would help him with Brittany if he would help you get crowned anti-king." I blushed looking down. Puck picked up my chin and made me look him in the eye before leaning into a long, passionate kiss.

"What was that for?" I asked smiling.

"I love you, dont ever forget that." He smiled leaning in for another kiss.

**xxxxIWontGiveUpxxxx**

On Saturday night everyone got to my house fairly early to get ready. Mercedes, Rachel, Kurt, Lauren and Tina already had plans to go to Rachel's so Santana, and Brittany were the only ones over. Santana was doing our makeup while Brittany took care of our hair. We got dressed right before the guys came over.

"Quinnie! Noah, and Finn are here!" My mom called down. My stomach wasnt huge yet so I put on my shoes myself and we all headed upstairs.

I only realized too late how awkward it must have been for Finn. The last time he was in my house was when he sang 'You' re having my baby' in front of both my parents, causing them to kick me out.

I was the last up the stairs so Santana was flirting with Finn to make Brittany jealous when I made it upstairs. Puck starred at me with the most loving and caring eyes.

"You're the most beautiful girl Ive ever seen." Puck smiled causing me to blush furiously.

"Let me get my camera, you girls look great." My mom gushed rushing into the living room. She came back a minute later just in time to snap a few pictures before the limo arrived. She gave me a hug and kiss with a tear in her eye before letting me go.

We got to breadstix a few minutes later and headed inside for a quick meal. We had all decided to get the endless pasta for 8.99 and no drinks. I had three plates of lasagna and when everyone shot me a look, I reminded them I was eating for three. Puck, like a gentleman paid for me and we started toward the door. Finn caught Rachel and Jesse sitting with Mercedes and Sam and stopped to chat with them.

"Hey Jesse, what are you eating eggs? I know you usually like them served on your girlfriends head though." Finn quipped.

"Santana you look lovely, let me know if you get tired of left feet here and I'd be happy to cut in." Jesse said ignoring Finn. Rachel looked horribly annoyed at Finn but didnt say a word.

"Lets just go guys." I cut in.

"Ah Quinn, a little birdie told me you have another in the oven. Two actually, congratlations." Jesse smiled sincerly.

"Thanks." I replied steadily. I didnt really know if he was serious or not. We all left and got back into the limo after that.

"Ready?" Puck asked as we pulled up to the school after eating at bredstix.

"Absoletly." I smiled. He helped me out of the limo and led me to stay with Brittany since he was preforming first.

We walked into the gym that was completly decked out in the most amazing decorations and creations. I placed my vote for prom king and Queen and made my way toward Mercedes and Kurt when Puck started singing. I dont know what it is but something about Puck singing a Rebecca Black song in front of everyone totally turned me on. He looked incredibly hot on stage being himself and not caring who was watching. This was the guy I fell in love with.

I found Rachel and Kurt dancing with their dates so I waited in the wings for Puck to finish. It was only a few more songs later when principal Figgens came out and said it was time to announce prom king and queen. Of course it turned out to be most shocking of all...

**A/N- next chapter is Klaine prom date, prom and king and queen are announced. Please Review:)**


End file.
